Life Or Something Like It
by Wolf Of The Highlands
Summary: AU fic. Stars Dearka. He's 25 and a single father and trying to make his way in life. Guess whos the mommy. This story has large amounts of future DXM, and slight KXL, AXC, YXS. Teen to be safe. Chapters 1 through 12 are up.FINSIHED
1. The Start Of Something

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or it's characters, if I did Gundam Seed Destiny would never of happened. I do own the OC characters.

Key:

""-Speech

''-Thoughts

Pairings: DxM, with mild KxL, AxC, YxS and maybe some OcxOC.

**Life Or Something Like It **

**The Start Of Something**

(A/N: Lame chapter title isn't it)

First a rundown of the Characters present and their ages:

Dearka Elsman

Age: 25

Status: Still in love with Miriallia. Runs a small club and plays music there.

Ami Elsman

Age: 5

Status: Dearka's daughter

Miriallia Haww

Age: 25

Status: Single. Is now a famous actress.

Kira and Lacus Yamato

Ages: both 25

Status: Married. Kira is a video game designer. Lacus is a stay at home mom.

Nina Yamato

Age: 3

Status: Kira and Lacus's daughter

Athrun and Cagalli Zala

Ages: Both 25

Status: Married. Athrun is Cagalli's bodyguard. Cagalli runs a company

Kian Zala

Age: 3

Status: Athrun and Cagalli's son

Yzak Joule and Shiho Joule

Ages: Both 25

Status: Married no kids. Yzak works for the Police. And Shiho works at Dearka's club.

(A/N: I will have some of my OC's pop up but they will have small parts)

"Daddy wake up!" a little brown haired girl with violet eyes screamed. Dearka groaned, for over the one-hundredth time in the past three years he had heard his precious little girl scream. "Get up daddy, we goin' on a picnic member," the little girl whined tugging on his arm.

"Ok, ok, I'm up Ami," Dearka replied patting his daughter on her head. 'I had that dream again, that god fucking dream,' Dearka thought. Every night he dreamed the same dream. It has haunted him for five years. The dream would start simple but would always end the same. The dream started just like his real life did. His daughter would run in and wake him and mommy up. He would roll over and she would be lying there. The girl of his dreams and the only person he cared about besides his daughter. It was Miriallia. It sadly ended the same way him waking up in real life and finding out she wasn't there.

"Come on Ami, don't you wanna go see your friends," Dearka said kneeling down to Ami's eye level.

"Ya, let's go!" Ami screamed raising her little arms. The friends Dearka spoke of were the children of his own friends. They all grew up together and they all went to elementary school, high school, and even University together.

'God she reminds me so much of her mother…wait stop Dearka don't be going down that path,' Dearka had been thinking of something he vowed never to think of. Climbing out of the shower he started to shave when he heard…

"Elsman are you ready yet!" the voice yelled.

"Yzak, calm down, he probably just got up," said a calming yet very stern voice.

"O look ain't it the newly-weds," Dearka said walking out of his room dressed and clean-shaven.

"Daddy what's a newly-wed?" Ami questioned peeking out from a corner from were she was hiding. You see, Ami like most children are scared to death of the very presence of the man named Yzak Joule.

"I'll explain it when your older," Dearka said sweetly leaning down and kissing the top of her head, "Right now we have got to go to the picnic now don't we cause I'm starved," he continued.

Yzak after seeing this touching moment between father and daughter could almost be seen with a frown, which looked worse than when he usually had a frown. "Well this is touching and all but we need to go, and Dearka you it's the afternoon and you probably haven't even eaten," Yzak said with a snarl.

"Yzak, hunny, please calm down your scaring Ami," Shiho stated calmly as she wrapped her arms around Yzak's waist.

"Ya Yzak your scaring my little girl, and by the way hunny," Dearka said looking at the two of them with one eyebrow raised.

"Shut up!" Yzak replied grabbing his wife's hand and walked out the door.

"Should be a fun day won't princess," Dearka said looking down at Ami. All little Ami did was nod her head and grab her dad's hand as they walked out the door.

Meanwhile…

"Miss Haww, Miss Haww, are the rumors true, are you and Mr. Koenig dating?" a Reporter asked. Miriallia had just come back from filming a movie called Gundam Seed. (A/N: Plz don't ask me)

"Please move, Miss Haww is as of this time not answering questions," replied Miriallia's manager Sai Argyle.

"Thank you Sai, I wasn't really wanting to answer that question," Miriallia said. After Dearka Miriallia wasn't wanting to start dating. She just wanted to start her acting career and forget her past.

"Hey don't worry about it Mir, that's what you hired me for," Sai replied. He knew just as well as all there old friends what happened. He himself worried for Miriallia thinking she could never move on. "Hey, maybe you should go on that date that Tolle has been asking you on, he's in town you could still go," Sai continued.

"All right I'll go," Mir said heaving a sigh. Tolle was never really on her dating list.

At The Park…

"Hey Dearka, hi Ami," Lacus said giving both Dearka and Ami a hug.

"Hey Lacus how's everything?" Dearka asked

"Everything is going good, Kira's job is going well but Nina is becoming a handful," Lacus replied.

"That's good to hear, where is Kira anyway?"

"He should be around here somewhere," said Lacus. At that moment the man they were talking about was seen running up to them holding a little pink haired, violet eyed little girl.

"Hey look Ami, there's Nina why don't you go play uh," Dearka asked his daughter.

"Ok," the little girl replied and ran up to Kira who put his daughter on the ground so the two could play.

"Hey, Dearka how you been man, uh, where's Yzak and Shiho?" Kira questioned.

"That's right I thought they were coming with you," questioned Lacus.

"Well first I'm fine thing, Kira I'm doing good, and second I have no idea where the heck they went," Dearka replied looking around for the newly married couple.

"That's good to here, now all that's left is my little sister and her husband and child," Kira said.

"I heard that Kira Yamato, for the record I'm the older one!" Cagalli's voice was heard yelling.

Kira, Lacus, Dearka, and the children all flinched. "Hi guy's," everyone replied.

When Cagalli finely came up to them dragging Athrun behind her.

"Hey where's Kian?" Kira questioned.

"He's over there with Ami and Nina," Athrun replied, "How is everyone?" he questioned.

Everyone replied with a "Doing good,"

"Hey where are Yzak and Shiho?" Cagalli questioned

"We are right here damn it!" Yzak yelled out from behind Lacus making her jump and grab Kira's arm.

"Yzak, don't yell in front of the kids," Shiho said smacking him lightly on the back of the head.

"Well now that we are all here let's eat," Dearka suggested.

"That's Dearka for you, always thinking with his stomach," Athrun stated.

"Shaddup," Dearka responded, "Hey were are the…" before he could finish Dearka felt two small things gripping his legs.

"Never mind I think I found them,"

"Hi Uncie Arka," Nina responded.

"Hi Nina, do you know where Ami went," Dearka asked the little girl.

"Yup, she's over there Uncie Deka," Kian spoke up. Dearka not only flinched at the sound of the Uncie nickname that both the small children used but also started sweating at the idea of not knowing where is daughter was.

"Dearka she's over there," Yzak replied with wide eyes. Dearka took the wide eyes into consideration since Yzak usually didn't show emotions like that too much.

"Oh, crap," Dearka, replied taking off with Yzak a little behind them. The others were all wondering why the two men took off so fast until Shiho gasped.

"What's Ami doing!" Shiho yelled. The sight before them was Dearka's little girl chasing after a small red ball that went into the street with a car racing down the street towards her.

TBC…

Later Days folks.


	2. That Damn Red Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed 

First things first time to reply to reviews:

RabidFlower: Thank you for the review. And to answer your question AU means Alternate Universe

Athrun's Precious Rose: Thank you for the review it's great to have them.

Angel of Dreams: Thanks for the review. And I hate to spoil things but Tolle is going to be a major pain in the future.

Writer Of Dreams: Thank you for your review. Now to answer somethings I think should be answered. First the part were Dearka says 'fucking' is thought not spoken. I would never swear in front of a five year old in fiction or in real life. If you were offended I' am very sorry. And lastly the Shiho thing. Ya I agree that Shiho didn't have much screen time or hell a spoken word. But that is what makes it great, a person can have free reign over her personality. That and I had no ideas for an OC character. And with Mir being a movie star, well it doesn't seem to fit now but it will hopefully later.

Key:

"" – Speech

''- Thoughts

**Life Or Something Like It**

**That Damn Red Ball**

'Crap, crap, crap,' Dearka thought moving as fast as his legs could carry him. Behind him followed Yzak who doesn't like children but as a police officer and a human being knew that Dearka was going to be a mess if he ever lost his little girl.

"Lacus watch Nina, I have to go help some how," Kira said as he handed his daughter to his wife and took off after him.

"What he said," Athrun said handing Kian to Cagalli and running after Kira, Yzak, and Dearka.

"Hey, what do you think your doing!" Cagalli called after them as she ran after them carrying Kian.

"Hey, wait up our husbands are heading there to," Shiho responded as she ran off.

"Mommy, where'd Daddy go?" Nina asked her mother.

With a sigh Lacus replied to her daughter, "The same place were going sweetie," and with that Lacus ran after everyone else. 'There goes our picnic,' she thought.

Several minutes before the whole ball chasing episode…

"And I told the guy, I'm Tolle Koenig," Tolle spoke trying to make himself come off as great as he thought he was.

'Good, God, he's boring,' Mir thought, 'Why did I do this again, o ya now I remember,'

"Any way, we better go lot's of places to see and go," Tolle started to speak again.

'God, does he ever stop talking,' Mir thought. By this time the two had left the little café they were eating at and when they got outside two things shocked Mir. One was that there was a little girl in the middle of the road and two the little girl was her exact double.

(A/N: Time has now miraculously started again and we are back with Ami in the middle of the road)

'Oh, CRAP!' Dearka thought as he ran out into the middle of the road. He grabbed his daughter around the waist and literally flung himself off the road while the driver swerved and luckily stopped with out crashing.

Dearka mean while had flung himself off the road holding Ami as close to his body as he could and yelled "Look Out!"

Sadly Tolle had been talking to Miriallia the entire time and had not noticed to critical things. One was the fact that a man had yelled look out and two was the fact that said man had flung himself and the sidewalk right were Tolle was standing. It's was cause after not noticing Dearka flying towards the sidewalk he was tackled and slammed against the ground with Dearka on top of him.

Yzak had by this time finally caught up to Dearka and went to see is he or Ami was hurt. When he got to were Dearka and Ami were lying he could clearly see that Ami was crying, Dearka wasn't moving, a brown haired guy who was to stupid to move when he heard some one yell look out, and a face that had actually made him panic. 'It's that blasted woman, if she sees Elsman and the kid he's in for some explaining,' Yzak thought.

When Yzak reached Dearka he could now make out the idiot who was to stupid to move. 'Huh, it's that really cheezey actor, Tolle something, damn hit by Dearka, that's going to hurt in a while,' He thought.

"Daddy, daddy are you ok?" Ami asked while sobbing. She sat on top of Dearka's chest shacking him. When Yzak and walked over to them he noticed that Dearka looked like he was about to hurl and had a cut on his fore head and cheek.

"Princess, stop moving so much, daddy can't see you clearly," Dearka spoke softly to his daughter. His problem was not that Ami was moving so much it was that he was so dizzy it looked like there was four of everything.

"Dearka, quick how many fingers am I holding up?" Yzak questioned holding up one finger.

Dearka sadly was still seeing fours and replied, " I don't know, four,"

"What, forget it," Yzak replied with a growl.

'I know those to voices,' Mir thought. Mir had thought she saw a flash of silver hair but she believed she was seeing things. She then decided to check on Tolle since he was her so called date that afternoon.

"Yo, Yzak, are they ok?" Kira asked running up to Yzak with Athrun behind him.

"Yes, I think so, but the problem is I can't see if he hurt any where else cause his daughter isn't letting go of him," Yzak replied.

"I have an idea," Athrun spoke up, "Why don't we try candy that gets Kian of my leg all the time,"

"That's your idea, God, why don't I just get the Jaws of Life," Yzak replied as he bent over Dearka and grabbed Ami and pulled.

"No, let go I want daddy!" Ami screamed as Yzak pulled her off Dearka. He handed her to Kira right after she gave him a boot to the chest.

'If that wasn't Dearka's kid I'd…' Yzak thought as he was trying to pick up Dearka.

"Damn it Zala, come here I can't pick Elsman's fat rear off the ground!" Yzak yelled

"You morn!" Tolle yelled. It seemed he had come around after being nailed by Dearka. "Watch were your going you idiot!"

"Hey, no need to make a scene, buddy," Yzak replied gently passing Dearka over to Athrun.

"Hey what's going on?" Dearka asked quietly.

"Well it seems when you jumped you hit somebody on the side walk, and he's pretty pissed," Athrun replied.

"Oh, that all," Dearka said with a laugh, "Now where's my little girl?"

"Kira has her," Athrun replied again, "He's going to watch her till we know your strong enough, cause your bleeding pretty bad,"

While this was going on Mir was watching Tolle scream about being hit. "Listen to me buddy that idiot hit me," Tolle stated, "Do you know who I' am?"

"Yes, sadly I do," Yzak replied, "If you have a problem call the police,"

"I will, what's the number?" questioned Tolle.

"You don't need it," Yzak answered, "I'm right here, it seems there is a public disturbance," and with that he pulled out his badge and a pad of paper.

"Listen I want that moron arrested, for assault," Tolle started to complain.

"Well you listen I was in the area saw the scene and it is deemed in my eyes as an accident," Yzak replied with his evil grin.

"What, fine I'll take this matter up with your superior," Tolle said, "I want restitution for what that idiot has done to me,"

It was at this time that Ami had wrestled herself out of Kira's grip. "Ami, Ami come back," Kira said desperately.

"Kira where's Ami?" Dearka asked coming up to Kira while being supported by Athrun. All Kira could do by that time was dip his head and point towards the direction Ami was walking. "Oh crap," Dearka spoke.

"Hey are you listening to me," Tolle said tapping on Yzak's shoulder, "Oh hello little girl do you want an autograph,"

Everybody saw what was going to happen before Tolle even thought about it. Even Yzak knew it and oddly as a police officer he didn't feel like warning Tolle. "Don't make fun of my daddy!" Ami screamed and kicked Tolle. Tolle screamed to but his reply was drowned out by the sound of his own girlish screaming.

'Damn that had to hurt,' Yzak thought to himself, 'Oh well,' and he walked over picked up a very angry Ami and walked back over to his friends who by now were with the girls.

"Here, I think this is yours," Yzak said handing a smiling Ami over to Dearka.

"I don't even want to know what you just did," Dearka said kissing his daughters cheek.

"Hey were my Haro," Nina spoke up from Lacus's arms.

"Right here, Right here," said a bouncing red Haro.

"That better not be what you ran after Ami," Dearka said looking at his daughter.

"Ok, I won't tell you," Ami said with a smile. Everyone including Yzak sighed and shook her head.

'Is that Dearka,' Mir thought to herself. She had by now had forgotten all about the so called date she was on with Tolle.

When Mir had a clear view of the group she had caught sight of someone she thought was in her past. 'Oh my god, he has a child,' Mir thought. When she moved closer she could now see the little girl in Dearka's arms. "Oh, my God," Mir spoke to herself. The little girl was the little girl that she saw in the street that looked just like her in every way.

TBC…

Well that's chapter two. I apologize that Mir's parts were small and were limited to thoughts. I sadly had no ideas on how to work Mir into this chapter except for the parts she does participate in.

Any way please read and review and hopefully enjoy.

Later Days…


	3. Just One Of Those Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed but all OC characters are mine.

To the reviews:

Jenniferseedlover: Thank you for the reviews. It's great to learn that you are enjoying my fic and I hope you stay and enjoy. And to answer the question of Tolle, he is here to just be a pain in Dearka and Mir's sides.

**Life Or Something Like It**

**Just One Of Those Days**

Mir's House… 

"Why did that girl look like me?" questioned Mir. She had been pondering this same question for at least a week. The problem went like this. "Dearka has a daughter, the daughter looks just like me, why?" Mir spoke. The one way that could be possible couldn't happen. "He promised me," Mir spoke again.

It was then that she decided to call a friend of hers to look up some things. "Hello, Sai Argyle speaking," Sai, responded to his ringing phone.

"Hey, Sai, it's me, Mir," Mir responded back.

"Hello, Miriallia, how can I help,"

"Well, I was hoping you could use your managing skills that you use to help me, to find some information on someone,"

"May I ask who this someone is or do I have to guess,"

"It's umm…" Mir answered by whispering the name.

"It's who?" Sai asked.

"It's Dearka!" Mir yelled back at Sai. She herself never yelled at him or anyone else ever but the topic of one Dearka Elsman was always a little touchy with her.

"Mir, I told you, time and time again if you didn't want him then why would you want him now," Sai replied.

"I don't know ok but just do me this favor, please, as the person your working for and as a friend," Mir begged.

"Alright, alright but remember what ever I tell you I tried to stop this,"

"Yes, thank you Sai,"

"You welcome Mir, just remember what I said," Sai responded, "See you later,"

"Thanks again Sai, bye," Mir said as she hung up. "Great now I'll know and it'll finally leave me alone," sadly what little enjoyment she was having was ruined by one phone call.

"Hey Mir, it's me Tolle," said the voice from phone.

"Hi, Tolle," Mir responded, 'Man, it's going to be a long day'

Meanwhile at the house of Elsman…

BEEP BEEP

'Good, God that's loud,' Dearka thought sitting up in bed. He reached over to the other side of the bed and had a look of sadness. 'That dream just keeps getting more and more real to me,'

Dearka got up and got dressed. It was Ami's first day of school and he was sure as heck not missing his little girls first day. "Ami, sweetie, time to get up," Dearka called.

"I don't want to go!" Ami screamed as she lunged at Dearka's leg, "I want to stay home and play!" she continued in this fashion all the way to the car.

'I swear if she wasn't my daughter,' Dearka sighed. He was hearing her scream the whole way down to the car and to the school. He didn't really want her to go cause he remember kindergarten it wasn't pretty for him personally.

"I want to stay home!" Ami was still screaming. Hoping her daddy would change his mind. Sadly it wasn't helping.

When Dearka pulled up to the school he turned to his daughter and spoke, "Listen sweetie I know you don't want to go, but you need an education," Dearka spoke to her softly.

'Ok, were is it,' Dearka thought to him self while holding Ami who was still struggling and almost crying about wanting to stay home. Dearka was going down the list trying to find Ami's room when the three names stopped him cold. 'Principal Mrs. Murre La Flaga, Kindergarten teachers room one Miss Meer Campbell, and room two Fllay Allster,'

"Ok Ami, your room is number one," Dearka said looking down at his daughter.

"I don't want to go!" Ami screamed. Some how Ami reached a level of pitch that normally a five year old wouldn't be able to hit.

"Come on lets go see you teacher," Dearka said picking up Ami in his arms and hugging, "I know you don't want to but everybody has to do this,"

"Really," Ami said calming down a little, "Even you and Uncle Yzak,"

"Yes even me and your Uncle Yzak," Dearka responded.

Ami looked at the ground and rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of the tears. "I still don't want to," Ami spoke.

Dearka sighed and continued on his way to the classroom. 'Meer Campbell, why does that sound familiar,' he thought the whole way, 'Come to think of it I'm sure that I've heard that name before,'

Sadly Dearka's train of thought ended when he reached the door. "Hey Ami were here," Dearka said quietly, "Are you ready,"

"I guess," Ami replied.

"Here we go," Dearka said softly. He opened the door to see a sea of little five year olds. As he gazed around the room and his eyes stopped on the tallest figure there that he guessed was the teacher. What surprised him more was the fact that the teacher had pink hair and looked just like his friends wife.

"Hello, you must be Mr.Elsman," Meer spoke to Dearka.

Dearka on the other hand had to first close his mouth and then think of an intelligent response. "Uh, Hello," Dearka answered holding out his hand.

Meer shook his hand and looked down at Ami who was trying to hide behind Dearka's legs. "And you must be Ami,"

Ami peeked her head out and nodded softly. "Well I hope we get to have a lot of fun together,"

"Do you mind if I say good-bye first?" Dearka asked.

"Ok sure, some of the other parents are doing that so it's alright," Meer replied.

Dearka kneeled down and looked Ami right in the eyes, "You be good for me ok,"

"I will," Ami answered.

"That's good, now come here," Dearka responded and gave Ami a giant hug.

"She looks like Auntie Lacus," Ami whispered to her dad before he put her down.

Dearka had to keep a straight face through the entire good by to Ami's teacher. It wasn't until he reached his car and was almost at work when he finally started to laugh.

At the Club…

"Hello everyone," Dearka said walking in.

Everyone in the club looked up from their planets and drinks and replied with a "Hello,"

Dearka blushed. When he walked through the door to say hello the last thing he thought was going to happen was there were that many people there already. He walked over to the bar and started to talk to Shiho, "Hey their Mrs. Joule,"

"Shut up Dearka," Shiho replied while trying to fight her smile.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your boss?" Dearka asked

"Yes sir it is," said a voice from behind him.

"Whoa," Dearka said jumping in surprise.

"Hey, there boss," Heine spoke.

Standing behind Dearka was the entire work force of Dearka's club. The people included Lunamaria Hawke, her sister Meryin Hawke, Shinn Asuka, Rey Za Burrel, and of course Heine Vestenfluss himself.

"You know that's mean to walk up behind your boss," Dearka replied.

"Well when it's you," Heine responded as he flung and arm over both Shinn and Meryin. Shinn had a look of pissed off as he flung Heine's arm off him while Meryin had a huge blush going.

"Hey Meryin, you ok?" Shiho questioned.

"Ya you don't look so good," Heine questioned with worry.

"No I'm ok," Meryin responded while wishing she could disappear.

"Well, that's good to hear, now everybody to work," Dearka said grinning.

"You love to boss us around don't you," Luna replied.

"Of course," Dearka stated.

"Come on let's go to work," Shinn said.

With that Shinn stomped off to work with the ever-silent Rey behind him. "I guess I have to go to," Heine said with a sigh, "See you later Meryin,"

"Hey Luna I have just got to ask you this?" Dearka asked looking a Luna. When he looked at Luna she wasn't even looking at Dearka, instead her eyes were following Shinn's movements.

"She's got a crush on Shinn," Shiho spoke.

"I do not," Luna said trying to cover herself, "He's just so immature, and besides he's a jerk, now what were you asking,"

"I was going to ask do you remember a Meer Campbell from school?" Dearka finally asked.

"Fake Lacus, who can't remember that whack job," Luna answered.

"Who's fake Lacus?" Shiho asked.

"Well she was in Luna's grade which was just a year behind mine and the others, as you can tell she idolized Lacus," Dearka answered.

"You kidding," Shiho responded.

"Nope, that girl idolized Lacus, from what I remember she had a crush on not only Athrun but Kira as well," Luna stated.

"Her and how many other girls," Dearka sighed.

"Your just jealous that you didn't have the girls," responded a voice.

"Heine quite doing that," Dearka ordered as he jumped.

"Heine you know as well as I do that only one girl in the whole world caught Dearka's eye," Luna laughed.

"Hey, back to fake Lacus, what happened with her after Kira and the others left?" Shiho asked.

"Well after getting her rich daddy to pay for the entire make over to look like Lacus, she tried to find the Kira to her Lacus," Luna answered.

"Ah, fond memories," Rey spoke with a calm voice.

"What Rey you knew to?" Shiho said with a start.

"Hell, almost everyone knew her, if anyone Shinn knew the best didn't you" Heine answered for Rey.

Before Shiho could ask the obvious question Heine spoke again, "She tried to make Shinn her own little Kira,"

"Which scared the heck out me, now can we get back to work," Shinn answered.

"What the hell's his problem?" Dearka asked.

"From what I remember his ex-girlfriend his marrying some guy," Heine answered.

"One Auel Neider if I remember," Rey stated.

"Well what ever his problem is tell him to fix it, he really knows how to wreck a good mood," Dearka replied in his I'm the boss tone.

With that everyone went his or her separate ways to start work. It was busy and they needed to get to work. With a sigh Dearka looked at Shiho from in front of the bar and said, "It's going to be one of those days,"

TBC…

Now please review please, you know you want to

Later Days


	4. Stepping Towards The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed but all OC's are mine 

First to reviews:

TotalAnimeGirl: Thank You for the review, it's great having the support.

Innocent-Hope: Thank you for the review and I do hope to update often.

Angel Of Dreams: Thank you for the review. And don't worry it's easy to get confused, believe it or not I've so far confused myself. Everything in your review will hopefully be answered.

Fire Spirit: Thank you for the review and yes I'm hoping that they hit it off.

Super Creek: Ya about Mir's parts being so small are because at this point in the story Mir is pretty much pointless and is just trying to figure things out she has seen.

Ayome: Thanks for the review. And you are so far the only person to say that I have bad grammar and spelling issues, so congrats to you.

jenniferseedlover: Thanks for the review. Ha, the Heine and Meryin parts are just my way to give Heine who I think needed more parts a little time in the sun. And yes Meer or Mia does come off a little slutty in this.

rune: Thanks for the review, and I'll try to keep up the work

(A/N: This chapter is going to be heavily on some of the other characters)

**Life Or Something Like It **

**Stepping Towards The Past**

At Dearka's club… 

'What is with this moody ass music,' Dearka thought to himself. He was just heading off to go get Ami from school and he was bummed out. Nothing in his whole day made him feel that bad, at least until Shinn, Rey, and Heine started to play the music.

"God, what the hell is wrong with them?" Shiho questioned. She could've sworn all the depressed alcoholics were now more depressed than usual.

"Man, hearing about that marriage of his ex-girlfriend must hurt," Luna answered.

"And you sure sound up beat about that don't you," Dearka said as he was passing.

"Oh, shut up," Luna retorted with a growing blush.

"Any way's, I must be going, have to go get the little one," Dearka mentioned.

"Take care," Shiho called after Dearka, "And you," she continued by looking toward Luna

"What'd I do now," Luna replied.

"Ask Shinn out already," Shiho stated with a knowing smile, "Make him for get about the past, if you know what I mean,"

Luna just blushed a deep red and walked off carrying a tables order. "And what was that about may I ask?" Heine questioned.

"Just trying to help get Shinn moving in a healthy direction," Shiho replied.

"Hey," Shinn said walking up to them.

"Man, when he says hi I want to kill myself," Shiho whispered to Heine.

"Hey, we were just thinking you need to get a girlfriend," Heine replied. Shiho just wished Heine kept his damn mouth shut.

"I don't need a girlfriend, there is only one girl for me," Shinn answered.

"Listen mate, life is like…" Heine stood their pondering, "Ice cream,"

"Ice cream?" Shiho and Shinn asked.

"Ya, ice cream," Heine answered, "There are so many flavors out there, there's vanilla, rocky road, chocolate, and so many others,"

"I honestly don't know if I'm hungry or horny," Shinn replied.

"Stay away from my freezer," Shiho stated.

With Dearka…

"How's my little girl?" Dearka questioned picking up Ami in his arms.

"Hi daddy," Ami said giving Dearka a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you have a good first day?" Dearka questioned carrying to Ami to the car.

"Ya, I learned the days of the week," Ami answered with a small giggle.

"That's good sweetie, how was your teacher?" Dearka questioned. He was wondering what kind of teacher Meer could possibly be.

"She's ok, she even has a red Haro like Nina," Ami answered.

"Wow, that's scary," Dearka said looking at Ami.

"That's mean daddy, Nina's Haro's fun,"

'And loud, annoying, and a giant pain in the butt,' Dearka thought evilly to himself.

Back at the club…

"Heine, get a grip!" Shinn yelled, "Do you honestly think Luna would want to go out with me,"

"Easy, just ask," Heine retorted. Shiho just sat there rolling her eyes to while waiting to get off work.

"How's this idea," Shinn brought up, "I ask Luna out the day you ask Meryin out,"

"It's a deal," Heine answered grabbing Shinn's hand and giving it a shake.

"Uh…what…uh," Shinn said sitting with a flabbergasted face.

"You have a deal," Heine stated again this time slower, "I'll ask Meryin out if you ask Luna out," Heine stood there with a smug face. He knew that Shinn wouldn't back down from a challenge let alone give up a chance to date Luna.

"Fine!" Shinn screamed and stormed off.

"You do know how cruel that is to include poor Meryin in a bet against Shinn," Shiho said while pocking Heine in the shoulder.

"That is what you think," Heine replied back, "I've been needing an excuse to ask Meryin out and Shinn needs to move on,"

"Fine but if Meryin slaps you for doing this I did worn you," Shiho stated back.

"Hey shouldn't we close up?" Rey asked walking up to the two.

"Damn that's right," Shiho gasped looking at her watch, "Yzak's going to wonder were I am,"

"Well we don't want to keep the husband waiting now do we," Heine said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Shiho replied back, "Here lock the doors for me," She said running out the door and tossing the keys to Rey.

"Hey, why does he get the keys?" Heine asked with a shocked face.

"Heine," said Shiho

"Yes," Heine answered batting his eyelashes.

"Don't ask stupid questions," Shiho replied with a laugh and walked out the door.

If Heine wasn't shocked he would've heard Rey the usually silent man laughing at him.

At the Joule's house…

"Hey anything interesting happen at the station today?" Shiho questioned Yzak.

"The dumbest thing I have ever witnessed," Yzak answered laughing.

"What happened?"

"Do you remember that idiot Dearka tackled by accident trying to save Ami?"

"Of course, he was that movie star that was bouncing up and down hollering and screaming,"

"Ya, when I went into the station today Captain Le Creuset and Captain La Flagga called me into their office,"

"They weren't mad that you didn't listen to the guy are they?"

"Hell no, when I walked in the two were laughing to hard to understand anything they said,"

"Why were they laughing?"

"That idiot called in the same complaint and he said he would sue the department,"

"What!"

"That's what I said,"

"What did they do,"

"They looked into it, reviewed witnesses and watch videos from some of the stores,"

"And?"

"Told him that next time some one yells out look out, you move," Yzak answered roaring with laughter. Shiho realized that this must've been pretty funny if both Captain Le Creuset and Captain La Flagga found it funny. Even Yzak was laughing and he usually never laughs.

"Yzak?" Shiho questioned again.

"What now?" Yzak questioned back.

"Who is Ami's mother?" Shiho asked, "And don't you dare try to change the subject,"

"Well first and you must understand this we as friends promised not to talk about this,"

"Yzak," Shiho said his name with full annoyance, "If you don't answer you will go with out…" she whispered the rest.

Yzak's eyes bugged out. He didn't want to lose that! "All right, her mother his Miriallia Haww,"

"The movie star?"

"Yes the movie star,"

"But why isn't she with Dearka and Ami now?"

"Well you see, that's along story,"

"I don't care we got all night,"

"Damn it woman, you'll be the death of me,"

"It's not like this story takes place along time a go in a far away time,"

"Oddly yes,"

"What?"

"It does, it starts way before I met you, and way before anybody has a kid,"

"All right, lets here it,"

Yzak had eventually made his way to the bedroom with Shiho following. "Well it begins…" It was there in that bedroom that Yzak, with Shiho snuggled close to him trying to hear every word, started to tell of the past and slowly made there way into the past.

TBC…

HEHE, aren't I a little stinker to just leave you hanging there.

Any ways please read and review my little story and hopefully enjoy.

Later Days


	5. Past Lives

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed 

First to my reviewers:

Yami Tenshi Meko – Chan: Sorry for leaving you hanging but I didn't want to go farther than I did. Thank you for the review though.

ORB-01 Akatsuki: Ya I hate cliffhangers to but it sure is fun writing them. Thank you for the review.

jenniferseedlover: Ya it's true I'm a big fan of FRIENDS. The scene is from Season One in the pilot. Sorry for not posting any references. And I'm sorry about the lack of AXC and KXL, I just find it hard to fit them in here because there all happily married, have kids, and have good jobs. Thank you for the review.

Misteline: Thank you for the review. And for the epic thing, that's kinda pushing the line here cause I believe I'm lacking in some different aspects.

tha lil' angel: Thank you for the review.

Salior Saturn-Stella Winx: Don't worry the whole thing will hope fully be cleared up.

A/N: This is the start of the Memories Arc, through out the story Yzak and Shiho will talk, since there is a young Yzak and the current Yzak, the 25 year old Yzak will be call Older Yzak. Yzak also narrates the chapter.

**Life Or Something Like It**

**Past Lives**

"Well it begins…" Yzak started. As he started to talk the visions of the past came before him.

**FLASHBACK**

It all started about eight years ago in high school. It was our final year and it was going to be long. Everybody was there with us, from Meryin and her sister, all the way to my self, Dearka and even Heine.

"Wait, Heine was with you guys," Shiho interrupted.

"Yes, now shut up or I wont continue," Old Yzak warned.

"Sorry," Shiho answered.

Any way it was the in the middle of the school year when Dearka suddenly realized he had feelings for Miriallia. This was painfully obvious to everyone but those two.

"I mean look at her, she's a goddess," Dearka said sitting there starring at the roof.

"Your hopeless," Yzak replied, "Hell if I remember right she hates your guts,"

"He's right about that last part," Athrun stated.

"Shaddup Athrun, you wouldn't know if a girl liked you if she ran up and kissed you," Dearka replied back laughing. At this time Kira also started to laugh. It was completely true, Athrun never knew if a girl liked him, though girls like Meer Campbell had openly tried getting his attention.

"Shut up Kira your no better," Athrun said glaring at his friend. Kira instantly shut up at that comment. He like Athrun also had no idea if a girl liked him.

"It's painfully obvious that there is at least one girl for the both of you idiots," Yzak said looking at them.

"Oh ya, who would that be?" Athrun asked.

"ATHRUN!" a voice squealed.

'Oh no,' Athrun thought, 'that won't happen,'

Looking at his friends Athrun noticed his three friends had backed away and out harms way. "Guys, what are you doing?" Athrun questioned.

Sadly he had is questioned answered by the reason his friends had backed away. He was suddenly tackled to the ground by someone that looked just like Lacus but yet wasn't in so many ways.

"Athrun, there you are," Meer said giving Athrun a squeeze.

"Does that answer your question," Yzak said leaning over. Meanwhile the other two friends were laughing their asses off.

"KIRA!" another voice screamed.

At that moment the bell rang and Kira bolted to the room with a, "Gotta go," and he was gone.

"Thank God were not like that eh," Dearka calmly stated.

"Yes, but I bet you wish that was you," Yzak said with a laugh.

"Shut up," Dearka replied as he followed Yzak to class with a barely breathing Athrun following.

Meanwhile with the girls in class…

"God look at her, just flinging herself at Athrun like that," Cagalli said angrily.

"If I didn't know better I think someone's jealous," Lacus said looking at Cagalli.

"I am not jealous of her," Cagalli said glaring at the pink haired girl, "Besides I could've sworn I heard Fllay running after Kira,"

"What!" Lacus screamed. Both Cagalli and Lacus had crushes on the two young men. Lacus has had a crush on Kira since she was ten years old. Cagalli on the other hand was too stubborn to admit anything.

"And what are you two talking about?"

"Mir!" Cagalli screamed jumping.

"What were you two talking about?" Mir questioned again.

"Just talking about Kira and Athrun," Lacus answered.

"Lacus!" Cagalli screamed in shock, "Why did you tell her,"

"It's okay," Mir replied. The conversation was cut short when the bell rang.

First came Kira bursting in the door panting. "Hey girls," he said as he passed a peeved looking Cagalli, Mir, and a blushing Lacus.

Next through the door came both Yzak and Dearka, "Dearka, get through the damn door!" Yzak yelled.

"I'm trying," Dearka answered as he finally slipped through the door.

Finally Athrun came running trying to breath, "Just got away form…"

"Athrun!" Meer was heard screaming.

"Ah shit," Athrun said.

It was at the end of the class that Dearka was going to try asking Mir out. 'Ok, I can do this, it's not hard, I'm just asking out an extremely beautiful girl out,' Dearka thought, 'I'm never gonna be able to do this,'

Dearka was pacing the school's hallway constantly thinking of the many ways he was probably going to crash and burn. At that time Mir was walking down the hallway. 'Great it's that moron Dearka,' Mir thought.

"Hi Miriallia," Dearka said coming up beside Mir.

"Hi Dearka," Mir said with a sigh.

"How are you?" Dearka asked thought fully.

"What do you want Dearka?" Mir asked without answering his question.

"I…" Dearka spoke. He had no idea what he was going to answer with.

"Kira, Athrun, What are you two doing?" Lacus asked coming up behind the two.

Kira and Athrun both jumped at the question believing that they were in trouble. "We were, ah, oh man," Kira said trying to answer the question.

"I think they were spying," Cagalli said walking out from behind Lacus.

"Cagalli!" Athrun said jumping, "We were just watching Dearka finally asking Mir out,"

"Hey let me see," Cagalli said excitedly. She jumped onto Athrun's back and leaned over to see around the corner. She was so excited that she completely forgot who she had just jumped on, Athrun on the other hand knew all to well who it was she jumped on and was blushing madly.

"Here Lacus you can sit were I was," Kira said politely as he moved for Lacus.

"Thank you Kira," Lacus replied sweetly as she blushed and kneeled down.

"Shut up guys I think he's finally going to ask," Cagalli replied.

'Come on Dearka, just say it,' Dearka thought to himself. "I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" Dearka asked. He was sweating through the entire conversation.

"No thank you Dearka," Mir answered. She had wanted to say yes but the belief that Dearka was a player had traveled pretty far.

"What, why not?" Dearka asked.

"Because you date girls and then you dump them," Mir retorted.

"Where'd you here that?" Dearka questioned in complete disbelief.

"Girls have been saying all over the school,"

"Well, it's not true, sure I flirt with girls, but have you ever seen me with a girl,"

"No," Mir answered truthfully.

"Then go out with me please,"

"Fine," Mir answered, "But if you're a jerk I'm leaving,"

"Sure, anything you say,"

"When do you want to go out?"

"How about I pick you up Saturday at 6:00, there's a fair in town,"

"Fine," Mir agreed. She then walked out the door hoping that Dearka wasn't the player that she heard he was.

All Dearka could do was jump in the air and yell out, "YES!"

"Mr.Elsman, no screaming in the halls," the principal ordered.

"Sorry Mrs. La Flagga," Dearka said sighing. He then bolted out of the school and ran home thanking God that she said yes.

"Hey I have an idea," Cagalli said looking at her friends.

"What now?" Athrun asked looking at Cagalli.

"Why don't we all go to the fair and follow them," Cagalli answered.

"That's a good idea Cagalli," Lacus stated.

'Here's my chance to ask Lacus out,' Kira thought, "Umm Lacus?"

"Yes Kira,"

"Would you like to go to the fair with me?" Kira asked.

"Of course Kira," Lacus answered politely while thinking 'YES!'

"Guess I have to go with Athrun," Cagalli said trying to sound angry.

"Yes, I'll go with you Cagalli," Athrun said trying to hide his happiness.

"Great it's a date," Cagalli said happily forgetting she was trying to sound mad.

"Great it's a date," Athrun said happily.

'Damn it Cagalli,' She thought to herself, 'Why did I say it was a date,'

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hey why'd you stop?" Shiho asked.

"Cause it's late, and we both have to go to work tomorrow," Yzak answered.

"Fine but you have to tell me the rest tomorrow," Shiho said.

"What ever," Yzak said as he laid down beside his wife to sleep.His last coherent thought was that Shiho was snuggling close to him and whispered

"Good night love,"

"Good night," Yzak said before falling asleep.

TBC…

I know the flashback might be hard to follow but it hopefully will in the future so please stay and read. Also in the next chapter will be the dates.

Anyway,

Later Days…


	6. Past Dates, Present Dates

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, I do own any and all OC's used.

Replies to my Reviews:

tha lil' angel: Thank you for the review. About having short chapters, I just have a personal thing I like to do, I like to have about 5 typed pages, this way I don't have to think much and can cover what I outline for myself.

TotalAnimeGirl: Thank you for your review.

ChibiNeko192: Thank you for your review. It's great to hear that you think my story is one of the best.

cottoncandy411: Thank you for your review.

Infinite Freedom: Thank you for the review.

jenniferseedlover: Thank you for the review. It's great to hear that you're excited for the next chapter.

blu-shadows: Thank you for the review. I promise that it will come out why Mir has no flipping clue why Dearka has a daughter.

Rune: Thank you for the review.

**Life Or Something Like It **

**Past Dates, Present Dates**

Present Day… 

It was mid-afternoon and Dearka and Yzak were both at the local gym working out. "I can't believe your telling her," Dearka said with a huff. He was mainly huffing because he was running on a treadmill.

"What the hell was I suppose to tell her," Yzak barked back huffing like Dearka.

"I don't know, may be something along the lines off, no!" Dearka yelled.

"If you were threatened with the lose of sex would you have told?" Yzak questioned.

"No, do you know why, because I'm single,"

"Ya, whatever, besides if my mother found out she would raise hell about never having grandchildren,"

"Again, something I don't have to ever contend with,"

"Well, what about your mother?"

"What about my mother?"

"If I remember your mother isn't to proud with you,"

"Oh, ya, forgot about that,"

"See, better off my ass,"

"Oh shut up!" Dearka yelled storming off.

"You know you need to get your self a woman!" Yzak yelled after him.

"No thanks already have one!" Dearka yelled back.

"I meant one you can actual have!" Yzak yelled again.

'Up yours Yzak,' Dearka thought evilly.

Meanwhile at Dearka's Club (A/N: now called Busters)…

"You mean he's telling you the truth about Dearka and his daughter's past?" Meryin asked.

"Yup," Shiho answered with a big smile.

"What did you threaten him with?" Luna asked.

"No sex," Shiho answered plainly.

"Shiho that so mean," Meryin responded trying not to laugh.

"Well it's been great and all but I have to go get ready for a date," Luna stated standing up to leave.

"Wow, you to sis," Meryin said looking at her older sister.

"Yup," Luna said with a dreamy expression in her eyes.

"And who is this date with Luna?" Shiho asked with an all knowing smile.

"With Shinn, why who is Meryin going with?" Luna questioned looking at her sister.

Meryin responded with a large blush on her face, "Heine,"

"You're going out with Heine!" Luna screamed.

"Yes," Meryin answered blushing.

"Why did it have to be Heine," Luna said shacking her head.

Later that evening…

"What?" Yzak staring at his wife Shiho. Shiho wasn't answering. All she did was stared at Yzak with these giant puppy dog eyes. The same damn eyes that Yzak hated with a passion because when she used those eyes he would do anything she wished.

"What?" Yzak repeated with more force.

"Well are you going to tell me or not," Shiho calmly stated to her stubborn as a mule husband.

"Tell you what?" Yzak said trying to fake stupidity hoping that Shiho had forgotten.

"The rest of what happened between Dearka and Miriallia on their first date," Shiho answered.

"Oh, yeah, that," Yzak said with a sigh.

"Well?" Shiho asked.

"Fine, just sit down and shut up," Yzak growled.

**FLASHBACK**

'Ok, here we go,' Dearka thought to himself. It was 5:55 p.m. and he was outside of Mir's house. He had come five minutes early to make at least a good impression. 'Here's hoping,' He continued thinking.

He had walked up to the door and stood there and he just couldn't do it. If Dearka knocked on the door and she answered this would be complete confirmation that he sure wasn't dreaming. 'Here goes nothing,' Dearka thought and pressed the doorbell.

When the door opened Mir was in a small state of shock. There on the other side stood Dearka. 'He's early,' Mir thought, 'And looking good,'

'Holy crap,' Dearka thought, 'She's gorgeous,' Mir was standing in front of Dearka wearing an orange dress. (A/N: You know the one from the first GS episode)

"Hello, sorry if I shocked you by being a little early," Dearka said shyly.

"It's ok, guess we better go," Mir replied looking down.

"All right let's get going," Dearka said excitedly.

At Kira and Cagalli's house…

"Hey Kira are you ready for your date with Lacus?" Cagalli asked.

"Why yes I am," Kira said trying to fight a blush from rising, "Are you ready for your date with Athrun,"

"Well, I, uh," Cagalli stuttered, "It's not a date!"

"Really, then why oh why are you wearing what you deem as the famous date worthy shirt that's red, knowing that Athrun's favorite color is red," Kira replied with a smirk.

'Damn it, he's on to me,' Cagalli thought. Just when she finally had something to say the doorbell had rung. 'Saved by the bell,' Cagalli thought.

"Cagalli door!" Kira yelled, "It's your date!"

"Coming!" Cagalli hollered back, completely forgetting to tell Kira it wasn't a date.

"Wow," Athrun said as Cagalli came charging down the stairs. Sadly Kira who let out a low snort of laughter before grabbing his coat didn't miss the wow that Athrun let out sub-consciously.

"Well I'd love to watch you two go out on your date and all but I have to go get Lacus," Kira stated to the two who were now blushing.

"Don't worry Kira, Lacus convinced me to pick her up for you so we can all go together," Athrun said stopping Kira from leaving.

"You mean like a double date, with my sister," Kira said in shock.

"Ya, do you have a problem with that Kira?" Cagalli asked while clenching her fists.

"Why of course not why would I even think that was a bad idea," Kira replied while thinking, 'Great, I finally ask Lacus out on a date and my sister is coming with me,'

Back with Dearka and Mir… (A/N: They are already at the fair)

"So were would you like to do first?" Dearka questioned trying to keep his cool.

"I don't really know, I don't really go to the fair to much," Mir answered.

"What, well then let's go have some fun," Dearka replied by grabbing Mir's hand and taking off into the fair looking for something fun to do. 'Dear lord don't let me screw up,'

While Dearka was searching for something fun to do, Kira and the others had arrived. "Alright let's get on with it," Cagalli said as she looked around for Dearka and Mir.

"What?" Kira asked looking at his sister.

"Well we did come here to look follow Dearka and Mir on there date," Athrun answered.

"Forget that, I going to go find something fun to do," Kira said looking at Athrun then at Lacus, "Coming?"

"Of course Kira," Lacus replied while thinking, 'D'uh,'

"Fine, I don't care, let's go continue our date Athrun," Cagalli said watching Kira and Lacus walk away, 'Why won't I stop calling it a date,'

"Yes ma'am," Athrun said following after Cagalli. They got at least five feet from where they were originally standing before colliding with someone.

"Watch were your going damn it!" screamed the person.

"Yzak?" Athrun questioned.

"No it's your mother, of course it's me you dumbass," Yzak hollered standing up.

"What are you doing here?" Cagalli questioned looking at Yzak.

"Because my mother made me," Yzak replied though reluctant to.

"Your mother made you?" Athrun repeated staring at Yzak.

"Yes, she made me, she think's for some unknown reason that if I go out more I'll get a girlfriend which would lead to marriage and then children," Yzak answered angrily.

"What is it with your mother and grandchildren?" Athrun asked.

"I have know idea," Yzak answered.

"Well you are a momma's boy," Cagalli said laughing. Athrun was having a hard time not laughing at Cagalli's joke.

'Oh yeah I'll get you Zala,' Yzak thought evilly, "So you finally had the balls to tell her your feelings,"

And with that all laughter from the two teens had stopped dead. The only sounds heard were other people at the fair. "Well you see, I…" Athrun had know idea how to get out of this one. Cagalli was staring at Athrun in shock.

'He likes me,' Cagalli thought over and over again.

"What you didn't tell her, well that's a shame," Yzak said laughing, "Well look at the time I better go," with that Yzak walked off laughing his ass off about embarrassing his friend. 'It's for his own good, keeping those feelings bottled up would've killed him,'

Back with Dearka and Mir…

"I know what we can do next," Dearka said looking at Mir. So far he had taken her to the roller coaster, some games, the Ferris wheel, and some food. Now he was looking for something else. "How about the haunted house?" Dearka asked looking at Mir.

"The haunted house," Mir repeated, "Alright," She was having fun, she hated to admit it. The only problem was that she was easily scared.

It was right when the ride started that she started to panic. She knew it was all fake. It was just a little car, on a track, surrounded by what she hoped was just plastic dummies. Dearka meanwhile saw her turn white the second the ride started and he instantly thought, 'Oh crap,'

"Hey are you alright?" Dearka questioned with concern. Sadly Mir thought that he was just being funny.

"What are you going to laugh now, are you going to tell everyone else that I'm afraid!" Mir screamed while jabbing her finger into Dearka's arm.

"No, I'm not going to laugh, I'm going to try and help," Dearka answered honestly, "If you get scared just squeeze my arm, ok?"

"OK," Mir whispered as she wrapped herself around Dearka's arm. It was every so often that something would come along that would scare Mir and she would squeeze really hard on Dearka's arm. To her she thought that this was totally unfair to Dearka seeing that she ruined, what she believed to be a good date, by being scared. Dearka though wasn't about to complain, he honestly didn't think a girl could squeeze so hard in such short amounts of time, but on the other hand he enjoyed being this close to Mir. Though every now and then he would here a whimper, so trying to help and show he wasn't being an ass pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her after he freed his other arm from her grasp. The ride was almost done when Mir's whimpering finished, Dearka personally wanted to at least say that he helped in some way. Luckily he decided that voicing that belief would be a very bad thing.

"Thank you for not laughing at me Dearka," Mir said quietly, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Hey, it's all right, you don't need to be embarrassed," Dearka replied trying to help in some small way.

"No, it's so stupid being afraid of those stupid plastic things!" Mir screamed. She was now close very close to tears. "This is why my parents never brought me to fairs, because I was afraid of everything," That last comment she made sent her over the edge and she was now crying.

Dearka was shocked. He had always believed that Mir was such a string person. He always believed that she was like Cagalli, afraid of nothing that stood in her way. And now she was crying, and crying hard. Dearka did the only thing he could think that could help. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. 'Dear lord don't slap me,' He thought.

"What are you doing?" Mir questioned. It came out as a soft whisper more than an angry yell. She herself was shocked, here she was having a break down, with Dearka Elsman in front of her. She thought that Dearka was the last person that would want to help.

"Trying to help," Dearka answered to her softly, "Do you want me to let go?"

"No," Mir answered as she leaned closer to Dearka. She could feel the warmth emitting from his body and she just felt right in his arms.

All Dearka did was hold Mir as he rocked back a forth lightly trying to calm her down. When he looked down Mir leaned up and kissed him on the mouth. This surprised not only Dearka who then finally responded but it surprised Mir, she never thought she could just up and kiss him.

When they released each other the only coherent thing Dearka could say was, "Wow,"

"Ya," Mir added.

"I…I better get you home," Dearka spoke not really wanting to be away at that moment.

"You're right," Mir said looking at the ground. 'He hated it,' Mir thought.

Dearka must have some how read her mind because after hearing the sad tone in her voice Dearka grabbed her and kissed her again. This time he could of swore he heard whistling, cheering, and when he released her he also could of sworn he saw a pink haired woman doing the same thing to a brown haired man. "Well, that was interesting," Mir responded.

**END FLASHBACK**

"So there you go," Yzak said.

"What that's it, that doesn't explain anything," Shiho said looking at Yzak, "And how could you do that to Athrun,"

"I know but again it frigging late, and another thing if it wasn't for me Athrun would never had said anything to Cagalli," Yzak said with a huff.

"You didn't do that to Kira and Lacus to did you?" Shiho questioned eyeing Yzak.

"No," Yzak answered. Shiho let out a sigh of relief. "Heine did,"

"What?" Shiho questioned again, "Heine?"

"Yup, did it with out actually knowing either," Yzak calmly answered, "Now can we go to bed,"

"Fine but you have to tell me the rest," Shiho warned.

"I know, I know," Yzak replied going to the bedroom.

Meanwhile the Hawke sisters meet up on there dates…

"I had fun to night Heine," Meryin said as she held Heine's hand.

"Well I'm glad you did Meryin," Heine replied with a smile. He had been smiling the whole night, he had taken Meryin dancing and to a nice dinner. He was happy she was having a good time. That lasted until they ran into Luna and Shinn.

"Luna!" Meryin screamed.

'Oh, crap,' Heine thought. He also could have sworn Shinn had the same thought going through his mind.

"Meryin what are you doing here?" Luna questioned.

"I'm on a date with Heine, you?"

"Same, but I'm with Shinn,"

The conversation went along these lines until, "What did you two do!"

"What do you mean?" Heine asked as he almost had a heart attack from the scream.

"Shiho told us that you told Shinn to go out with Luna to get over his old girl friend, and that you took me on a date so that you could distract me!" Meryin yelled as she glared at Heine.

"In my defense that is not how it is, first I told Shinn to go out with Luna yes to get over Stellar but also because the idiot has feelings for her and she has feelings for him, and second I took you out because I have been wanting to for the past few days," Heine answered after the long winded speech.

"Oh, okay then," Meryin said as she gently grabbed Heine's hand.

Luna had then turned her gaze towards a blushing Shinn, "You have feelings for me?"

"Well ya just look at you your amazing and so joyful, anyone around you just comes alive," Shinn answered.

Luna had been blushing through the entire speech. Meryin had also blushed and Heine well he just pretended to cry and clapped his hands.

"Any way since were all here lets go get something to drink," Heine proposed. So the two couples went to a local café that was open late and ordered some drinks.

"I can't believe you told him life was like ice cream," Luna said laughing.

"Hey it worked didn't it," Heine said in his defense. The conversation ended when one of the other customers had stood up and ran out of the café.

"What was that about?" Meryin asked.

"Don't know but I heard, He promised, He promised," Luna answered.

"Look they left something," Heine pointed out.

"Hey let's have a look," Shinn stated standing up and going to the now empty table.

"Shinn that's rude to go through someone else's things," Luna warned.

The item in question was a folder. "Well when you look at what's in this folder you won't be saying that," Shinn replied sitting down.

"Alright I'll bite, what is it?" Luna asked.

Shinn didn't answer, he just pulled out a piece of paper that held the following information:

Name: Dearka Elsman

Age: 25

Marital Status single

Employment: Club named Busters

Relatives: Ted Elsman (Father)

Marie Elsman (Mother)

Ami Elsman (Daughter)

Miriallia Haww (Mother of daughter)

Current Information: Living alone with daughter in the city Minerva. Runs the club named Busters with the following Luna and Meryin Hawk, Shinn Asuka, Heine Vestenfluss, Rey Za Burrel, and Shiho Joule. He is currently not dating. Friends of Dearka's include all employees of the club, along with Kira and Lacus Yamato, and Athrun and Cagalli Zala.

"What the hell does this mean?" Heine questioned.

"I don't know," Shinn answered as he glanced over pictures that were included in the file.

"You don't think that person was Mir do you?" Meryin questioned.

"Hope not, cause if it was Dearka is in trouble," Luna said rereading the information.

TBC…

There you go one little longer than normal chapter. This chapter sets into events that will draw closer and probably answer the question of How does Mir not know of Ami's birth?

Anyway, please read, review, and hopefully enjoy.

Later Days…


	7. Calm Before The Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed but I do own any and all OC's present.

Replies to Reviews:

chibiNeko192: Thank you for your review. About the promise, it will be answered soon.

Guest: Thank you for your review. I hate to tell you but your going to have to wait for the answer to the question.

Angel Of Dreams: Thank you for the review. It's perfectly all right that you haven't reviewed in a while.

SilverStorm106: Thank you for the review.

Yipster54: Thank you for the review. Ya Yzak was pretty mean to Athrun.

ZGMF X – 19A Infinite Justice: Thank you for the review. To answer your question she'll find them, but how they act towards each other total is up in the air.

blu-shadows: Thank you for the review. No Dearka's parents aren't really named that, since they don't appear and are not mentioned during SEED I gave them some names.

0chibi-chan0: Thank you for the review. Just for the record I'm a guy so it would be more like for the love of god man.

jenniferseedlover: Thank you for the review. If you remember back to about the second or third chapter Mir asks Sai to find any current information on Dearka, that information is shown in the bio of chapter 6.

Ayome: Thank you for the review. And yes I was planning on continuing this fic.

Super Greek: Thank you for the review.

**Life Or Something Like It **

**Calm Before The Storm**

(A/N: The next few scenes take place just a few minutes before Shinn and the others enter the café)

**FLASHBACK**

"Listen Mir," Sai spoke looking at Mir who was dressed in blue jeans and black sweater.

"Yes," Mir responded with hidden excitement. She had been waiting several months for the information that Sai had finally finished collecting. Little did she know that Sai had been keeping the information to himself knowing what would happen if he gave it to Miriallia.

"I have the information, but," Sai said looking away.

"But?"

"Do you really want to see this, if I give you this there is no going back,"

"I don't care, please Sai I have to know," Mir pleaded.

"All right," Sai said giving in to Mir. He pushed forward a folder that held everything the she wanted to know or what she said needed to know.

Mir noticed that after Sai gave her the folder he silently had gotten up from his chair and left. 'Probably doesn't want to see my reaction,' she thought. As Mir flipped through the folder she realized that her suspicion was true. As she sat there staring at the folder her thoughts were assaulted by things of promises now broken.

**MINI-FLASHBACK**

"Do you promise Dearka," Mir spoke her eyes never leaving Dearka's.

"Yes, I promise," he responded.

**END MINI-FLASHBACK**

"He promised," Mir sobbed to herself as she sat there all alone in the café. Until two couple's walked into the café. 'Oh, know it's Shinn and the others,' Mir thought as she suddenly ran from the café, still crying and sobbing He promised.

**END FLASHBACK**

It was now midnight and Mir was now at her house. Tolle had even come over while she was crying and tried to help. Of course he was more of a problem but in Mir's fragile state she hadn't noticed and broke down crying to him and had told the entire story to Tolle. He of course had some wise words for the situation. OF course this is the full of himself Tolle Koenig.

**FLASHBACK**

"So he has your daughter," Tolle spoke making sure he understood.

"Yes," Mir answered.

"Your biological daughter," Tolle spoke again.

"Yes,"

"Then think about it," Tolle continued, "If she's your daughter, your biological daughter, then you must fight for her custody,"

"What?"

"You heard me, you clearly saw that he wasn't watching her, she ran into the middle of the road and was almost killed, he clearly can't take care of her,"

"You're," Mir started, "You're right, he can't take care of her, he broke his promise to me,"

All Tolle thought as he walked away that night was, 'Perfect,'

**END FLASHBACK**

Meanwhile at Heine's apartment…

It was morning, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, and Heine was fast asleep next to Meryin not experiencing a bit of it. His entire thought process was sleep and not move because he was really enjoy it because Meryin was laying on top of him in one of his shirts softly sleeping and the last thing he wanted was to wake her up.

"Heine," Meryin whispered.

"Ya," he responded.

"Do you think Luna is with Shinn right now,"

"Probably,"

"What do you mean probably?"

"I mean, they're probably doing what we are doing," Heine answered.

At Shinn's…

Heine's idea of what Shinn and Luna was close but not correct. Shinn was laying in bed with Luna much like Heine and Meryin but he was making out with Luna instead of either sleeping or talking to each other.

"Wow," Luna breathed as they finally stopped.

"Ya, wow," Shinn continued.

"I'm so glad Heine convinced you to finally ask me out," Luna spoke as she snuggled into Shinn.

All Shinn managed to do was croak out a "Uh-uh," as he blushed. Shinn was finally happy, and he had Luna to thank for that happiness.

At the Zala's…

"Good morning," Athrun said walking into his kitchen to see Cagalli cooking.

"Morning, sweetie," Cagalli said flipping pancakes.

"Morning daddy," Kian said bouncing in his chair.

"Hey kiddo," Athrun said kissing the top of his sons head, "How's mommy's cooking?" He asked while whispering.

"I heard that Athrun," Cagalli spoke turning around to face Athrun.

"Really, and what are you going to do about it?" Athrun questioned as he walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"I was going to kill you for one," Cagalli answered as she leaned in for a kiss. As Athrun leaned in as well he was suddenly stopped by the sound of a pancake hitting him in the back of the head.

"Please tell me that wasn't what I think it was?" Athrun asked looking at Cagalli. Cagalli started to laugh at Athrun's bad luck.

Cagalli looked behind Athrun to see her son laughing in his chair. "Daddy all messy," Kian spoke while laughing.

At the Yamato's…

Kira was walking around the corner to the kitchen for breakfast when he was attacked by to bouncing Haro's. "For the love of…" Kira screamed as the two bouncing machine balls hit him.

"Mommy, daddy yelled at my Haro," Nina said from her chair.

"Kira, apologize to Nina's Haro," Lacus ordered.

"What?" Kira asked wide-eyed as the red bouncing Haro and the pink Haro did what they did best. That naturally is of course bounce and annoy Kira to no end.

"Kira you heard me, apologize to Nina's Haro," Lacus ordered again.

"And again, what?" Kira asked again. This was of course countered by not his wife Lacus but by his daughter.

"But, but," Nina starter to slowly cry, "You were mean to my Haro!" Nina then went into full blown crying.

"Oh, Nina, hey stop crying," Kira said softly as he hugged his daughter close, "Please,"

"I'd say sorry to her Haro now," Lacus spoke.

Figuring it was probably the only way to stop his daughter Kira of course decided to give it a shot. "All right," Kira said. He turned around and caught the bouncing red Haro. "Look, Haro, I'm sorry,"

And just like that the tears from Nina stopped. "Thanks daddy," Nina said excitedly.

"How does she do that?" Kira questioned looking at Lacus.

"She gets that from me," Lacus giggled. She then gave Kira a hug and a kiss on the cheek before picking Nina up to get her dressed.

"God, I love my life," Kira spoke to himself as he sat down to eat breakfast.

At Busters…

"Hello ladies and gentlemen," Dearka said waltzing through the door.

"You look like crap," Heine spoke up.

"I know, I feel like it to," Dearka replied.

"What the hell happened to you?" Shinn asked walking through the door.

"What happened, that's a good question," Dearka answered, "Do you remember that storm we had last night?"

"Do I, cause of that I got to talk to Meryin all night," Heine answered happily.

"Well sadly Ami doesn't share those thoughts," Dearka spoke again.

"What's wrong now?" Luna asked after hearing the conversation. She of course was naturally concerned about Ami's well being. Luna like all of Dearka's friends had helped take care of Ami when Dearka needed the help, which was a lot.

"Well during that storm last night Ami was scared and cried all night," Dearka said sadly.

"What did you do to help her go to sleep?" Luna questioned.

"Let's see, I tried warm milk, singing, reading to her, played games," Dearka answered as he rambled on about a list worth of things.

"And all that didn't help?" Heine asked in shock.

"Nope, she finally did go to sleep after I slept on the floor in her room," Dearka answered, "When she did go to sleep, I tried to sneak out but it started to storm again and she woke up,"

"Damn," Shinn muttered to himself.

"Well, I better go pay bills for the club and crap like that," Dearka said heading to his office.

"What about Ami's birthday?" Luna reminded.

"Oh, ya, I better plan that as well," Dearka answered smacking his forehead, "Thanks for the reminder,"

In Dearka's office…

"That isn't really the reason for the bad day is it?" Shiho asked. She had come in early that day knowing that Ami's birthday was coming and thanks to Yzak knew why he was always so down a few days before it.

"What do you mean?" Dearka questioned.

"You've been mopping around for days," Shiho answered.

"So, what does it matter?" Dearka questioned again.

"It matters to us, your friends, the people who care about you,"

"Again, why does it matter?" Dearka again questioned this time with more annoyance present in his voice.

"Because, your daughters birthday is in a few days and you look like a lost puppy," Shiho answered back with anger.

"Do you want to know why Shiho?" Dearka questioned with arrogance.

"Yes, I want to know why Mir isn't with you right now and why you're such an ass a few days before all the time!"

"You answered your own question Shiho,"

"What?"

"The reason I'm such an ass, as you say, is because Mir isn't with me right now," Dearka answered sadly as he sat down on the couch in his office.

"Why Dearka, why did she leave you with Ami?" Shiho pleaded as she pulled a chair up so she could look directly into his eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" Dearka questioned once again. He was asking this again so that he could make sure she wanted to know, because he didn't feel like going down this path once again for no reason.

"Yes Dearka, I want to know so that I can understand why and so that I can help you,"

"It's along story," Dearka stated more to himself than anyone.

"I have time," Shiho stated back.

TBC…

Well that's it for this chapter, please read and review and as always enjoy.

For the record I'm sorry for those who wanted to know why Mir doesn't understand why Dearka has Ami, it was going to be this chapter but to fit the title I cut it out so that the flashback can have an entire chapter to itself.

Later days…


	8. Answers To The Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Reviewer replies:

ZGMF X –19A Infinite Justice – Thank you for the review. The answer to the mystery is coming this chapter.

0chibi-chan0 – Thank you for the review.

Cottoncandy411 – Thank you for the review.

SilverStorm106 – Thank you for the review. I promise this chapter is the answer to all the questions.

Angel of Dreams - Thank you the review. I am so sorry you're confused, the answer is coming.

Super Greek – Thank you for the review. I do agree with you that the last chapter was very short.

Fire Spirit – Thank you for the review.

TotalAnimeGirl – Thank you for the review.

tha lil' angel – Thank you for the review. I agree flashbacks are fun.

Gauri92 - Thanks for the review.

jenniferseedlover – Thank you for the review. The KXL and AXC scenes were the most fun scenes to right.

blu-shadows – Thank you for the review, and yes I know it's been hard to follow.

sweet-but-evil – Thank you for both of your reviews. They were really appreciated.

**Life Or Something Like It **

**Answers To The Questions**

5 years earlier…

Dearka believed he lived one sweet life. He had graduated High School, had a half decent job, his own apartment, and a woman that he loved with his entire being. The only problem was that she was in an entirely different city doing a photography apprenticeship. While she was doing this he was taking courses at the University to learn how to start and run a successful business, Dearka and another guy named Nicol worked at a café run by a man who opened the café with his wife. Instead of going to work or going to any classes he had that day he went and played golf with Yzak, Athrun, Kira, Heine, and Shinn.

"Sure is beautiful out here," Dearka spoke turning to his friends. The six friends were at the local golf course. They were at the driving range hitting balls at the poor bastard that was in the golf ball picker.

"Hey, where's Rey?" Heine asked looking around. He was of course either actually looking for Rey or looking for any attractive woman in sight.

"I have know idea, just get up and smack the damn ball!" Yzak answered as he stepped away.

"I'm technically still amazed the happily married couples got away from their wives," Heine spoke as he was preparing to swing, "FORE!"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Athrun questioned as he prepared to swing.

"It means Zala, that you hang out with your girlfriend more than us," Yzak answered for Heine.

"What are you jealous?" Kira questioned getting ready.

"Hell no, the last thing I want is to have my self trained to a point that when she says jump I jump," Yzak barked.

"Your jealous," Dearka spoke smugly, "FORE!" he screamed has the ball bounced off the ball picker.

"HEY!" the driver screamed, "Knock it off,"

"Well that's, four for me, three for Heine, two for Athrun and Kira, and one for the great Shinn and Yzak," Dearka said ignoring the driver.

"You say I'm jealous, like I said I don't want to be like Athrun and Kira who jump like little dogs when their girlfriends call them, Dearka who sits around waiting for Miriallia, Shinn who is dating a nut job, and Heine who has no girl at all," Yzak replied.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm dating a nut job," Shinn said staring at the ground, "FORE!"

"Technically it is your fault," Kira spoke from a bench.

"Ya, when you look at it, it is your fault," Heine agreed laughing.

"How's it my fault?" Shinn asked.

"Well when you look at it, the only reason Meer is dating you is because Lacus is dating Kira and she wants her own version of Kira, which happens to be you," Athrun spoke poking Shinn with the end of his driver.

"Well I am trying to end it with her," Shinn said trying not to laugh as Athrun continued to poke the driver into his ribs.

"And why is that?" Kira questioned.

"Because, there is this extremely attractive blonde in one of my classes that I want to ask out, and the other reason is because she keeps trying to make me like Kira, it scares the hell out of me," Shinn answered.

"I think I know a way out of this," Dearka offered.

"And how's that go?" Shinn questioned.

"Three simple words, I. Am. Gay." Heine offered out of know where cutting Dearka's idea off.

"That's your damn idea!" Yzak hollered.

"Any way, when does Mir's apprenticeship for photography end?" Kira questioned.

"Tuesday," Dearka answered.

"Wednesday," Yzak said sighing.

"Wednesday," Dearka spoke changing his answer.

"How'd you know that Yzak?" Athrun questioned as he packed up to leave.

"I was in the damn room when the idiot played the message on his machine," Yzak replied.

"Well ladies, I have to get to work or I won't be making rent this month," Dearka said standing up and heading off to work.

Dearka's job…

"Hello everybody," Dearka spoke walking in.

"Hey Dearka, how was golf?" Nicol Amalfi greeted.

Nicol Amalfi, a kind young man who like Yzak never really dated. The irony of that was unlike Yzak, who warded off women, attracted them like Kira and Athrun. Another thing about Nicol was that he played the piano just like Rey.

"It was good, I won," Dearka answered with a smirk.

"Hey, is that that slacker Elsman," a voice grumbled from behind the counter.

"Hi Mister Waltfeld," Dearka answered.

Andrew Waltfeld, owner of the Desert Tiger Café. He was in his late forties and happily married to his wife and the co-owner of the café, Aisha.

"Hey kid, how's everything with you?" Andy questioned.

"Going great, my girlfriends coming home, and I'm throwing a party it's that night," Dearka said happily, "Hey Nicol wanna come, there'll be single girls,"

"No thanks Dearka, I actually have a date that night," Nicol answered politely.

"Wow, Nicol has a date, I'm so proud of you kid," Andy spoke with a laugh.

"Well I don't want anyone to say that I stood in the way of love, so go get her," Dearka said trying to control his laughter.

"That's nice of you Dearka, you'll have to say I to Miriallia for me," Nicol responded politely, "Hey maybe Mister Waltfeld would like to go"

At this moment Andy had taken a swig of some coffee that him and his wife had been experimenting. Halfway through the swig he heard Nicol say he should go to the party, let's just say he had to wipe up the coffee that he spit across the café, which was pretty good distance through his nose.

"Damn that's hot!" Andy swore while grabbing his nose.

"Mister Waltfeld are you alright?" Dearka questioned as he look at his boss.

"Ya, I'm fine," Andy answered while holding his nose.

"Was it what I suggested Mister Waltfeld?" Nicol questioned blushing.

"Please don't take this the wrong way Nicol but I'm a little to old to be hanging out with the younger crowd," Andy responded trying to make Nicol feel a bit better.

"Well we better get to work and let Mister Waltfeld take care of his nose," Dearka said with a big grin slapped on his face. He then grabbed Nicol and they started to do their jobs as waiters.

Miriallia's Plane…

'God, I can't wait to get home,' Mir thought to herself. She had been gone for a whole year and couldn't wait to get home. Sure she had fun at her apprenticeship, she was even offered a job from the person she was apprenticing with. Miriallia decided that she would rather go home and be with her friends and the one person who she had missed the entire time, her boyfriend, Dearka. She had been staring at a picture of him that she had taken before she had left.

An older woman that had been sitting beside her had noticed that Mir had been gazing at the picture contently, "That young man reminds me of my grandson," the woman spoke politely.

Mir had lightly jumped at the older woman's statement. "Can I ask how that is?" Mir asked.

"Well, my grandson lives in a city quite like Minerva, he left there to go to school instead of taking his father's company," the woman answered, "Now, may I ask how you know that young man?"

Mir gazed back at the picture before answering. Mir believed that the picture couldn't do Dearka's personality or physical form any justice. "He's my boyfriend, and I miss him so much," Mir answered.

The old woman then returned her eyes to the book she was reading. She had the suspicion that the young man was her grandson Dearka, and also believed that the love the younger woman had for him was far beyond the boundary of simple boyfriend.

At the Airport…

"Please tell me why I'm here again?" Yzak questioned trying to keep his calm.

"Because your Dearka's friend you moron!" yelled Cagalli.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Yzak yelled back.

"Yes it does!" Cagalli screamed.

"Hey what's happening?" Dearka questioned. He had been in the bathroom and had no idea what the hell was happening.

"Yzak wondering why he's here and Cagalli is trying to explain why he is here," Lacus politely answered.

"You know if someone doesn't stop them there is going to be an accident," Kira calmly stated. Yzak and Cagalli had the same attitude so the group of friends wasn't really worried.

"Hey when is Mir's plane coming?" Athrun questioned. He then winced when he saw Cagalli punch Yzak on the side of the head.

"Should be here in a bit," Dearka answered, "Are the others ready for the party at my apartment?"

"Yup, Luna said everything was going alright," Lacus answered.

"Good as long as Heine isn't in charge," Dearka replied, "If he's in charge my place won't be standing anymore,"

"FLIGHT FROM DOMINION TO MINERVA NOW ARRIVING," a voice spoke over the intercom.

It was then that Cagalli stopped fighting with Yzak and along with Lacus charged the gate to greet Miriallia. Along the way they knocked both Kira and Athrun to the floor. "Damn, you guys alright?" Dearka questioned leaning over his two fallen friends.

"Just go meet her you idiot," Yzak spoke walking up to the three men.

At the gate…

When Dearka was about 30 feet from the gate he could see all the girls hugging and jumping. Two things struck him as odd, 'Now that's new, Cagalli acting girly,' Dearka thought, 'and why do girls always jump up and down screaming when they haven't seen each other in a while,'

Of course all thoughts ended when he finally got close enough to see Mir his heart had, at least in his own mind, literally stopped. She hadn't changed a bit in his eyes, she was still the beautiful woman that he had said goodbye to the last time he was in the airport. As he walked towards her he could've sworn he saw someone else that looked familiar, 'Grandma, no couldn't be, my parents told me that she had hated my decision not to go into the families business, so why the hell would she come here,'

He was going to continue trying to figure out if it was his grandmother or not, but he had to stop that line of thinking because Mir had dove into his arms when he had finally got to her.

"I missed you Mir," Dearka whispered as he held her.

Mir just smiled and looked up into his eyes and said, "I missed you too,"

Dearka's Apartment…

"Heine but the beer down," Shinn ordered as Heine tried to open a can.

"What, Why?" Heine asked.

"Because it's a welcome back party for Miriallia you moron now put it down," Luna said glaring at Heine.

"All right, all right I'll put it back," Heine replied while rolling his eyes, "Any way, Shinn did you finally brake up with Meer?"

Before Shinn could answer Luna had dropped the plastic cups on the floor making quite a bit of noise, "Luna, what's wrong?" Shinn questioned glancing at his friend.

"Oh nothing, I just dropped the glasses that's all," Luna answered while fighting a heavy blush.

"All right, if you need help just call," Heine called. He had been standing not far away when he heard the two talking, 'God, just admit you like each other and get it over with,' he thought as he watched.

"And to answer your question Heine yes I did dump her," Shinn answered smiling.

"So, how'd you do it?" Heine questioned.

"It's the dumbest thing, she said she already knew why I was there, agreed with my decision and then left," Shinn answered, "When you think about it did nothing really,"

They were going to continue to prepare for the others while they picked up Miriallia from the airport but sadly they didn't think how fast the others were going to get back. When they heard the door turning they attempted to hide successfully but Heine and Shinn had ran in to each other and they both had cursed loudly, "DAMN IT!"

When the two had picked themselves off the ground and finally got Luna to stop laughing they looked towards the entrance to see Dearka, Mir, Cagalli, Athrun, Lacus, Kira, and Yzak staring at them. All the three could manage was a small, "Surprise," After the initial shock was over the group burst out laughing.

(A/N: I'm skipping to the end of the party)

Around Midnight…

"He's touching me!" Heine screamed.

"I'm not touching you!" Shinn screamed back.

"He's TOUCHING ME!" Heine hollered. He would've kept it up but Yzak whipped a can at his head.

"God, not one of you idiots can hold your beer," Yzak spoke to himself. Surprisingly Yzak, despite his more slender appearance, could hold his alcohol better than anyone. The same couldn't be said for Lacus, Cagalli, and Miriallia. Lacus who was usually shy and didn't really say much was a talkative person when she was drunk. It took all of Yzak's patience not to yell at the girl. Cagalli on the other hand was much like Luna when drunk, quiet, shy and extremely clumsy. Athrun practically had to follow Cagalli around to make sure she was all right. Miriallia on the other hand was much closer to her normal personality when drunk. Normally she was affectionate towards Dearka who didn't mind at all. If normal Miriallia was affectionate, drunk Miriallia was very affectionate, Dearka again didn't mind, the only difference was that if it got too affectionate he would stop.

"Okay, I think it's time I get my princess her home," Athrun spoke walking towards the door. The said princess was fast asleep on Athrun's back.

"Hey, your calling a cab right?" Dearka questioned as he freed himself Miriallia's grasp.

"Of course, I did drink a little, but to be safe I called a cab," Athrun replied.

"Hey wait up," Kira called after Athrun, "Me and Lacus will split it with you,"

"Ya Kira!" Lacus happily screamed bouncing up and down.

"Okay, time to go," Kira spoke with a sigh. He then calmly and as sober as he could, walked towards Lacus who was now sitting and bouncing up and down happily singing, "I love Kira!"

"Well since everyone else is leaving, I might as well go to," Yzak said angrily.

"If you are leaving take Heine and Shinn with you," Dearka ordered.

"Ya, ya what ever," Yzak answered.

"And Yzak," Dearka spoke again.

"What now?" Yzak barked.

"Thanks for coming, if Mir was sober she would probably say thank you as well," Dearka spoke slapping his friend on the back.

"What ever," Yzak answered, "Just don't have to much fun with your girlfriend, you're both so drunk you probably won't remember anything," Yzak laughed his ass off as he walked out the door kicking Heine, Shinn, and the almost forgotten Luna.

"Okay now that everyone is gone," Dearka said speaking to himself, "Where is Mir?"

"Dearka, come to your bedroom," spoke the sweet voice of Mir.

'In the bedroom?' Dearka thought to himself. He had a bad feeling about this. He walked into the bedroom and had almost passed out. There snuggled in his bed was Mir and at the end of the bed were her clothes, Dearka's last word's that didn't involve anything related to sex was, "Holy Crap!"

Next Morning…

Dearka awoke later then he usually did the next morning and luckily he didn't have to work. The odd thing was he felt naked, cold, and something very heavy. 'Ok, time to think here,' he thought laying there, 'Let's see, my bed, my bedroom, obviously my apartment, my clothes at the end of the bed in a big pile with Miriallia's,' he stopped right there. He then but the physical feelings his body was feeling. 'Naked, cold and heavy,' Dearka thought, 'HAHA, now I know,' it was then that he decided to look down and see for himself. 'Yup, I was right,' there lying on top of him just as naked as he was, was his loving and probably hung over girlfriend.

"O my aching head," Mir groaned as she tried snuggling into Dearka more. It was then she shot straight up and looked down at the sheepish smile that Dearka had on.

"Hi," he said while blushing.

"Uh, hi," Mir spoke back, "We didn't…"

"Yup,"

"So you mean…"

"Yup,"

"Oh man," Mir spoke softly. It was then that she started to cry.

"Hey don't cry," Dearka said softly as he attempted to sit up. His attempt was all right partially since Mir was sitting on his waist still.

"But what if I get pregnant," Mir was still sobbing and was now visibly shaking.

"If you are I will be by your side every step of the way," Dearka said gazing at Mir. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she sobbed into his chest. He then lay down with Mir still sobbing into his chest as he held her.

One month later…(A/N: Being a dude I don't know much about pregnancy so this will only have three important parts, two of which should be painfully obvious)

"I'm pregnant," Mir whispered to her friends.

"Your pregnant," Lacus repeated. Beside her Cagalli had started to choke on her tea when she was told this.

"Yes," Mir whispered.

"Does Dearka know?" Cagalli questioned, "It is Dearka's baby right?"

"No he doesn't," Mir answered, "And it better be Dearka's cause if it isn't this is worse than I thought,"

"You should tell him though," Lacus said speaking in her usual well-mannered tone.

"Would you tell Kira if you were pregnant with his baby?" Mir questioned raising her voice.

"I, I would try to," Lacus answered with obvious hurt in her voice.

"I'm sorry Lacus, it's just that I honestly don't know how'll he'll react," Mir apologized.

"But Lacus is right Mir you shouldn't keep this from Dearka," Cagalli said trying to help Mir with the decision.

"I will, were going out tonight, I just need to find away to tell him without scaring him," Mir said looking at her friends.

Later that night after the date…(A/N: I have no idea what to put there during the date)

The two young adults were now standing in Dearka's apartment. The night in Dearka's oh so humble opinion was a complete success. He took her out to a fancy restaurant, well as fancy as it could be on his paycheck, and was now going to ask her to move in with him. Of course the last thing he thought was going to happen was him finding out he was going to be a father.

"Listen Mir, I have an important question to ask," Dearka said starting what probably was going to be a very nervous conversation.

"I, um, have something important to tell you as well," Mir said softly.

"Cool, you can go first then," Dearka suggested.

'You'll probably regret that later,' Mir thought to herself, "Well Dearka do you remember when we slept with each other last month?"

The answer that Dearka was thinking was, 'Hell Yeah!', but the one he gave Mir was, "Of course love,"

'Well here goes,' Mir thought to herself, "Dearka I'm pregnant," there she said it.

As expected Dearka went into shock. His was speechless, it was like someone had reached inside his body and flipped the on/off switch inside his head. This of course had Mir panicking, she thought that she had just killed her relationship with Dearka in one try. When she started to cry and tell herself out loud that it was all her fault Dearka snapped out of his shock to calm her down.

"Mir calm down," Dearka said now panicking himself. Usually when Mir panicked Dearka would end up panicking, and this was one of those times Dearka wouldn't take Yzak's advice and shut up.

"It's all my felt," Mir whispered as Dearka rocked her back and forth.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Dearka whispered to her, "If anything it's my fault you got that drunk that night,"

"But still…" Mir started.

"But nothing," Dearka said cutting her off, "Listen Miriallia, I will stand by you through this, I will always love you and our upcoming baby,"

Mir stared at Dearka, she had to believe Dearka, and he never used her full name unless he was serious. "Prove it," Mir whispered half joking half pleading.

'Now this is going my way,' Dearka thought, 'I hope,'

"You want me to prove that I will always be there," Dearka spoke trying to fake stupidity, "So how's this idea, move in with me,"

"What?" Mir questioned. It was now her turn to be shocked that night, she was expecting him to just leave her or laugh at her, but never did living together cross her mind.

"Well you see the thing I was going to ask you was if you'd move in with me and since you have asked me to prove that I will always be there for you and the baby, tada," Dearka answered while scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, yes I'll move in with you," Mir spoke looking directly at Dearka.

"And I will stay by your side and love you and the baby as long as you want me there," Dearka spoke looking at Mir and then wrapping her in his arms.

2 months later…

Things were going good for both Dearka and Mir with the upcoming baby and living together. So far only one problem had appeared on the radar, and that naturally was telling their families. The only family they had told was Mir's and boy they didn't like that. They didn't like Dearka when they were first dating and they really didn't like him since he had gotten Mir pregnant. They didn't like the idea but they cared fir Miriallia and decided that they would help her as much as they could. Their friends were just as supportive but each one had varying degrees of happiness.

MINI FlASHBACK(A/N: This will contain the responses of the guys, and the Hawke sisters)

"SHE'S PREGNANT!" Shinn and Heine screamed.

"That's so cool," Meryin spoke.

"Don't you dare leave her Dearka!" spoke Luna. In reality that little phrase was spoken by most of his female friends.

Kira, Athrun, and Nicol were to shocked to say anything. His boss was so surprised he shot coffee out his nose again. And as always Rey said absolutely nothing.

Yzak on the other hand, who he had believed was going to be nice about it, had spoken his mind rather well, "What the hell were you thinking, God, when your parents find out it will be hell to pay!"

END MINI FLASHBACK

And here he was on the road going home to tell his parents. Mir had come along for what he was dubbing one hell of a ride. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Dearka questioned turning towards Mir.

"Of course, you came with me to tell my parents, I should be there to tell yours," Mir answered.

"The only difference is your parents want to help, mine will probably shoot me," Dearka spoke moaning in his seat.

"I can't be that bad," Mir responded.

"Wanna bet?" Dearka whispered.

Dearka's Parents House…

"Okay here we go," Dearka said speaking out loud.

"Don't worry I'll be right here," Mir spoke holding onto his arm. 'Wow, this is weird it's usually him comforting me,'

"Hey ma I'm home!" Dearka hollered

"Nice way to great your mom isn't it," Mir whispered to Dearka as she nudged him in the ribs.

"Goodness Dearka, you know better than to yell in the house," Dearka's mother Marie ordered.

"Yes mother," Dearka said rolling his eyes, "Um…is father home?"

Mir had never seen this side of Dearka before. She of course knew he had come from some upper class family like Cagalli and Kira had come from, but the entire time of knowing them had she heard them address their parents as mother and father. She had also noticed that Dearka's mom hadn't said hello to her. 'Come on it's not like she doesn't know me, Dearka has introduced us before,' Mir thought angrily, 'Then again like my parents disliking Dearka, his don't like me,'

"He's on his way," Marie answered, "He heard you holler all the way outside after all,"

"Good, we have news," Dearka spoke confidently.

"We?" Marie questioned staring at Dearka.

"Yes we," Dearka answered as he pulled Miriallia closer, "We, as in, my girlfriend and I,"

"Dearka!" Ted Elsman yelled, "Don't talk to your mother that way,"

"Hello father," Dearka replied as if his father hadn't yelled.

"Come in then let's talk of this news in the living room," Ted spoke.

"So, what is your news," Marie questioned. To Mir it sounded as if she wanted them to say it and get the hell out.

"Well…" Dearka started, and gripped Mir's hand a little harder, "Mir and I are having a baby,"

"A baby?" Marie repeated.

"Dearka, how do you expect to take over my company like this?" Ted questioned.

"What do you mean?" Dearka questioned.

"If you have an illegitimate child, this tramp will ask for child support," Ted spoke as if it the situation could just disappear.

"What did you call her!" Dearka questioned in disbelief.

"You half to agree with your father Dearka," Marie spoke trying to change her sons opinion, "You can't get married if you have a child out there, it could ruin your fathers companies image,"

"I can't believe the two of you!" Dearka hollered angrily rising from his seat. Mir also jumped in her seat. She had remained quiet during the whole conversation and was angry about being called a tramp. She decided to keep her mouth shut incase she made it worse for Dearka.

'Ya, that's a bright idea, it's not like it's bad enough for the poor guy,' Mir thought as she came down from the roof, 'I'm so sorry Dearka, I won't be surprised if you leave me after this,'

"All you two care about is if I'll take over father's company, well I hate to burst your bubbles but I'm not going to toss Miriallia to the side and marry some woman who only wants money!" Dearka shouted. He was not happy about this, he knew his parents were not going to be pleased but this was ridiculous.

"Dearka we're just looking out for your future," Marie spoke trying to reason with Dearka.

"I hate to inform you again," Dearka spoke confidently, "But my future will involve Miriallia, if you want to be in my life you'll have to accept that,"

"But Dearka…" Ted started.

"But nothing!" Dearka yelled again cutting his father off, "If you don't accept this my decision then fine, just don't call if you need,"

With that Dearka stood up. He helped Mir up and the two headed towards the door. They didn't stop even when Dearka's mother was screaming at them.

"Your family will hate you Dearka, you will be disowned by us!" Marie screamed.

The couple had climbed into their car and drove away. They sat silently as the scenery flew by. "I'm sorry Dearka,"

"About what?" Dearka questioned in disbelief. He was confused now, there should be no reason for her to apologize.

"If I never had gotten pregnant…" Mir started.

"Oh, don't you dare start that guilt trip again," Dearka said rolling his eyes.

"But Dearka…" Mir started again. She was going to start crying Dearka knew it. She would blame herself whenever something bad happened and it really aggravated him. He loved her and all but when the guilt trip started he just rolled his eyes and told her the truth. It honestly wasn't her fault.

"Listen Mir, it wasn't your fault, I was there two, we slept together, the key word here is together, we created our baby and you shouldn't blame yourself," Dearka responded.

"All right Dearka I'll stop," said Mir, "You don't need to worry anymore,"

One month later…

"Well that explains why I received a phone call at 2 in the morning," Yzak calmly stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Dearka questioned.

"Your mother told my mother what happened," Yzak answered.

"O," Dearka replied.

"You have no idea," Yzak said rubbing his forehead, "She called saying, believe me when I tell you this, I want grandchildren too!"

"Are you serious?" Dearka asked in disbelief.

"You have no idea how serious," Yzak answered softly sighing thinking about the conversation.

The two young men were at the mall looking for what Dearka labeled, something small and shiny for Miriallia. Yzak figured it out the minute Dearka asked him to go, he was finally buying an engagement ring.

"It's about time you were doing this you know," Yzak calmly stated.

"What do you mean?" Dearka questioned. The two were standing over several displays with many small rings trying to pick one out.

"I mean she's carrying your baby, you think you would've done it sooner," Yzak answered shooting a glare at a young woman walking by.

"This is great I'm getting love advice from the man who lives by himself scaring away most woman who find him remotely attractive," Dearka mentioned as he saw Yzak shoot the glare.

"Well why did you invite me anyway, this is the kind of romantic crap that Yamato and Zala are famous for!" Yzak yelled ignoring the comment Dearka had made previously.

"They were busy," Dearka answered not even looking up from the display case.

"Hello sirs how may I help you?" questioned a salesperson.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring," Dearka answered.

"Are you…" the salesperson started after looking at Dearka and Yzak.

"Don't even finish that sentence," Yzak spoke growling.

Dearka had to stop himself from laughing. That was two hilarious, sure it was implying him and Yzak were a couple but the look on Yzak's face was too much to take. That's when he saw the ring. It was silver and had two snakeheads eating each other, it also had sapphires for eyes. (A/N: It's the ring from LOTR, it's Striders design except for the snake's eyes)

"I'll take that one," Dearka said pointing at the ring he wanted.

"Excellent choice sir," The salesperson added fetching the ring.

"Good pay for the damn thing and let's go," Yzak spoke as he left the store.

'Thanks for the help Yzak," Dearka thought as his silver haired friend left.

Five Months later…(AKA Ami's birth)

Here he was sitting on his ass holding an ice pack to his face. 'I am so pathetic,' Dearka thought.

"What the hell happened to you?" a voice questioned.

"Lower your voice just a little Cagalli," A voice spoke, it was obviously Athrun, if anyone else tried that they would also have an ice pack against their face.

"Ya Dearka what's wrong?" Kira questioned.

'Damn he's here to,' Dearka thought, 'Damn Yzak when I told you I didn't expect everyone else to know as well,'

"Well let's see, my girlfriend is delivering our child and I'm out here holding an ice pack to my face," Dearka answered flinching from the pain.

"Well what happen to your face?" Lacus questioned sweetly.

'Damn her too,' Dearka thought, "Mir punched me,"

"She what?" Yzak questioned now walking up two the five carrying two cups of coffee.

"She punched me," Dearka spoke again looking down, "A nurse said her hormones are out of wack and with the pain, well you know how it is,"

"No and I hope I never do for quite some time," Cagalli spoke glaring at Athrun.

"You know I'm going to get some coffee to," Athrun spoke as he saw Cagalli's glare.

"Hey I'll come with you," Kira said heading after Athrun out of fear of the same speech.

"Men," Both Lacus and Cagalli spoke before bursting into giggles.

'What is it when woman do that,' Yzak thought as he nudged Dearka with his foot.

"What now?" Dearka asked testily.

"Come with me I want to talk with you," Yzak answered.

'Yzak, wanting to talk, o boy, troubles coming,' Dearka thought following Yzak.

"You haven't asked yet have you?" Yzak questioned as he sipped his coffee.

"What do you mean?" Dearka questioned back.

"You haven't asked your girl if she would marry you yet,"

"I'm scared ok,"

"What!"

"I'm worried she'll want to leave me ok,"

"Does baby ring a bell!"

"She could want me out of her life and she could keep the baby"

"You're just trying to see the worst in everything,"

"I…" Dearka started.

"Hey Dearka!" Kira screamed as he came running down the hall.

"What?" Dearka questioned looking at Kira.

"She's done, she gave birth," Kira said happily.

"She did, what did we have?" Dearka asked.

"Don't know, but I do know she wants to talk with you before she goes to sleep," Kira answered.

"All right, I'm on my way," Dearka said walking down the hall.

"Dearka!" Yzak called after him.

"Ya?"

"Ask her!" Yzak answered. Dearka nodded his head and continued to Mir's room. 'Good luck,' Yzak thought as he gazed out a near by window.

Mir's room…

"Hey you wanted to see me," Dearka asked softly guessing how tired she probably was.

"Ya I did," Mir spoke as if the end of the world came.

"Ok, what do you need besides rest?" Dearka questioned not even bothering to ask the sex of the baby.

"I need to talk with you seriously for a moment," Mir answered now not even looking at Dearka.

"Ok shoot," said Dearka.

"I can't do this," Mir started.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I realized that I can't wreck your life,"

"Mir please don't start this again,"

"Listen to me Dearka, we can't raise this child together, we have no idea what we would be doing, I think we should give the baby up for adoption,"

"But…"

"Please do this for me Dearka, promise you'll give the baby up for adoption,"

"But Mir…"

"Do you promise Dearka," Mir spoke her eyes not leaving Dearka's.

"Yes, I promise," Dearka spoke. He stared directly into her eyes and could see no change in her emotions, she sounded serious and wasn't lying, joking, or just saying it without realizing it.

"Then I guess this is it," Mir said with no emotion present.

"Ya your right," Dearka said walking out the door. As he reach the door he slid his hand into his pocket and grabbed the ring box and thought bitterly, 'See Yzak, I'm right,'

Dearka continued walking until he reached the maternity ward. He gazed around seeing all the newborn babies until his eye saw the one he was looking for. There covered by pink blankets was a little baby girl that lay sleeping in a crib with the name Elsman at the end of it.

Dearka was so lost in thought that he never even noticed Yzak standing next to him. "I heard what happened,"

"How'd you find out?"

"Word travels fast," Yzak answered, 'Especially with Cagalli and Lacus's ears pressed against the door,'

"I can't believe that's it," Dearka spoke softly. You good here his voice waver every few words. The others were now standing a few feet away carefully listening. A nurse had now come up to Dearka carrying forms. Yzak guessed they were for the adoption.

"I was told to bring these to you," The nurse spoke.

Dearka glanced at the forms, that no surprise to Yzak, turned out to be adoption forms.

"Can I see her first?" Dearka asked.

"That can be arranged," the nurse answered not really caring. Yzak had sworn she was checking him out more than doing her job.

The group now stood in complete silence. Some didn't want to speak because of the situation. Others knew exactly what to say to some people but were stopped by they loved ones.

"Athrun just let me go!" Cagalli screamed.

"No I know what you're going to do," Athrun spoke now losing his patience.

'I can't help it, how could she do that to him," Cagalli questioned softly crying.

"I don't know," was all Athrun could say as he held his girlfriend close.

"You can see your daughter now Mr.Elsman," said the nurse who clearly didn't care.

As Dearka left to see his daughter the nurse was sizing up Yzak who not so politely turned down the offer, "Don't even ask!"

Dearka sat down next to a crib that held his newborn daughter. He gazed down and started to wish he never promised Mir to give her away. "Hi," Dearka said speaking softly, "I'm you daddy," he said continuing in the same soft tone.

"I wish I could take you home with your mommy and be with you forever," Dearka said, "But I guess I will never be able to uh,"

It was during his soft talking that Dearka noticed the little baby wake up. The baby gazed directly at Dearka unknowingly and Dearka immediately noticed. "Hey you have violet eyes like me, but, there's something different," Dearka said, "You have the same warmth that your mommy's eyes have," It was then that Dearka made his decision. He walked out of the room looking for the nurse. When he at last found her he told her he wasn't giving his daughter up for adoption and that she was going home with him. He was asked to fill out the birth certificate, as he was he still needed a name. As he thought back he remembered to a conversation with Mir. She told him that if they had a girl she wanted to name her after her great grandmother, Ami Samantha Haww, so Dearka named his daughter Ami Samantha Elsman.

"Your what?" Dearka's friends asked him in shock.

"You heard right, I'm not giving her away," Dearka answered.

"But what about your promise to Mir?" Lacus questioned.

"I realized that I made a promise a while back to always love Mir and our child, I don't want to break that promise ever," Dearka answered.

"That can't be the reason," Yzak said with arrogance, "There's got to be another reason,"

"Nope that's the reason," Dearka answered giving his trademark smirk.

"Well, what ever the reason is or was, were here for you," Athrun said walking up to his friend.

"That's good to know," Dearka said with a laugh, "Knowing me I'll need all the help I can get,"

"What are you going to due about Mir?" Cagalli questioned, "She will find out you know,"

"Hopefully she won't," Dearka answered, "The Doctor promised not to tell her of my decision,"

"But there are going to be records, if she looks she will find out," Lacus added.

"Here's hoping she leaves me in the past just like she said she wanted to," Dearka replied with a sad smile.

Over the next five years Dearka had quite his job as a waiter and opened his club. Miriallia did leave Dearka in her past just as she had wanted to, she left everything that could possibly represent Dearka in her past. Instead of following her dream of being a photographer she decided to become an actress believing that she could leave her happy memories with Dearka in her past. What family he had talking to him thought he was nuts, his friends said it was his life, either way at least some of them stuck with him. His friends on the other hand all had gotten married except for Yzak who was finally dating someone. As Dearka stood back and watched his friends move one and start families and relationships, he was somehow content with just hanging back and taking care of his daughter. She was his life now and even though Yzak would yell at him a thousand times to get a girlfriend and leave Miriallia in his past Dearka would never do that to him it almost felt like he was cheating. Besides what's the worst thing that could happen to him.

TBC…

Well that's it, it all out there. The past is finally known and I hope you enjoyed finding it out. And I am also deeply sorry that it took so long, the next chapter also might take just as long so please stick around to the finish.

Anyway please read and review and hopefully continue to enjoy.

Later Days


	9. Into The Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed 

Reviewer Responses:

ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice – Thank you for the review. About the chapter being detailed, it was a priority of mine to make it that way to answer any past questions. And Mir gaining custody of Ami, well I just made you ask more questions didn't I.

chibiNeko192 – Thanks, I know.

tha lil' angel - Thank you for the review. I was thinking of doing more

Dearka and Mir stories I just need to think of some. About the length of the pregnancy, your damn right about letting it slip because I have no idea about how long it takes.

Angel Of Dreams – Thank you for the review. It's great to see that you have figured it out and thank you for the compliment of it being well arranged.

AXCandDXM – Thank you for the review.

DearkaKiksBigBum – Thank you for both reviews. Thank you for the compliment about my ability to make the characters more real, it was a goal in the AU fic to make them more human and not war machines.

jenniferseedlover – Thank you for the review.

kari480 – Thank you for the review. Yzak having all the girls going after him was a fun decision because it was just fun to have his mother want him to have a girlfriend and settle down and him just not wanting to.

0chibi-chan0 – Thank you for the review.

Raisurinu – Thanks for the review.

sweet-but-evil – Thank you for the review.

blu-shadows – Thank you for the review. It's great that I no longer confuse you. 

NagoyaX – Thank you for the review. I would love to write faster but I've realized that the story turn out better if I push it to the edge with all this information.

**Life Or Something Like It**

**Into The Storm**

Shiho sat stunned at the end of Dearka's long winded story of his past with the love of his life. It was all hard to stomach. When Shiho had first met the little girl named Ami two years previous with Yzak she had know idea she was the daughter of a movie star, especially the most popular movie star to date Miriallia Haww. "Wow," was all she could manage.

"Sure is, isn't it," Dearka spoke while he rubbed his temples.

"I honestly don't know what to say," Shiho spoke sitting there just staring ahead.

"Well you could say what you think now that you know," Dearka offered.

"Well how's this, I now know why you never wanted to date," Shiho laughed.

"It's great to know that someone in your marriage has brains to know that," Dearka laughed back.

"Hey that's low," Shiho said pretending to be serious.

"It's the truth and you know it," Dearka answered.

"I know but I love him for it,"

"I know you do, but now I think its time for us to go back to work," Dearka ordered.

"Whatever Dearka," Shiho said standing up.

After Shiho left Dearka stood up and walked towards his desk. As he sat behind the desk trying to think of a present for his daughter's birthday he pulled out a picture of both Mir and himself he thought to himself, 'I know what I want to give her, but life just isn't that fun,'

In the club…

"Hey Shiho what's wrong?" Luna questioned the older girl.

"I know why Dearka's so bitchy around Ami's birthday now," Shiho answered.

"So, the big idiot caved and tolled you everything," Shinn said walking up to the two.

"Ya he did," Shiho replied.

"It's a shame he just doesn't want to move on huh," Luna spoke.

"Sure is, sadly it isn't our decision on how he should live his life now is it," Shinn spoke now tiring of the conversation.

"You're right, it's not our decision, it's Dearka's and his alone," Shiho spoke sadly.

"Anyway what are we going to do for Ami's birthday party?" Luna questioned.

"Don't know, I think Dearka wants it to be a small party with just us and Kian and Nina," Shiho answered.

"Well what ever we do I have only one question," Shinn said, as he was getting ready to go back to work.

"And what would that be sweetie?" Luna questioned.

"What the hell do you buy a six year old girl," Shinn answered with a look of wondering.

'Men,' Was the only thing running through the minds of Luna and Shiho.

Later at the Joule's…

"So you convinced Dearka into telling you why he's alone," Yzak said angrily.

"Well…" Shiho started.

"Well's not good enough!" Yzak yelled, "I was telling it to you because you asked me to first,"

"O shut up already!" Shiho yelled back. Remarkably Yzak did shut up. Shiho never raised her voice to him, and that in truth was the thing that made him shut up, "I asked Dearka what happened because he would get to the point of the damn question!" Shiho did this while jabbing her finger into his chest.

"But still you asked me first so I think I should of finished it!" Yzak barked back.

"That's it you're sleeping on the couch!" Shiho screamed and stormed to their room.

"WHAT!" Yzak's voice screeched. He tried to argue his way back into their bed but twenty minutes later he was trying to get comfortable on the couch.

Meanwhile…

"Listen you must get your daughter back Miriallia," Tolle spoke over the phone, "Tomorrow you'll go to his apartment and get your daughter back,"

"I know but…" Mir started.

"You have nothing to worry about, I'll make sure everything is in order," Tolle told her as calm as he could, 'Don't worry my revenge will be complete,' he added as an after thought.

The next day…

"Daddy!" Ami screamed at her now six year old lungs.

"I'm awake," Dearka said shooting up in bed, "What's wrong?" he was still half a sleep as he wiped spit from the side of his face.

"No," Ami answered sheepishly.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, it's just…"

"Just…"

"It's my birthday!" Ami screamed the rest and tackled Dearka who let out "Oof!"

"So what'd you buy me?" Ami asked as sweetly as she could.

"You'll know as soon as everyone else gets here," Dearka answered trying not to cave to her.

"Ah nuts," Ami spoke as she stuck her bottom lip in a pout.

"The pout won't work today," Dearka said as he fought really hard not to.

"Ok," Ami said and walked out the room.

"She's definitely my kid," Dearka said to himself as he laughed.

'It's been six years since not only the worst day of my life but also the best day in my life happened,' Dearka thought, 'And if anybody ever wondered if I regretted my decision's in life, ha ha, they'd be wrong,'

During Ami's party…

"I can't believe Athrun gave her Haro," Dearka said with a sigh.

"Hey where are Yzak and Luna?" Shinn questioned.

"Oops, I forgot, he's still at work," Shiho answered, "He couldn't get today off,"

"Ok so where's Luna?" Shinn asked again.

"She said she had some errands to run," Meryin answered as she played with Ami, Nina, and Kian.

(RING)(RING) "Yo, Dearka your phones ringing!" Heine screamed as he ducked a flying Haro.

(A/N: Phone conversation) "Hello, Elsman Residence, Dearka Elsman speaking," Dearka said speaking into the phone.

"Dearka where's Shiho?" spoke the panicked voice of Yzak's mother.

"Calm down Mrs. Joule," Dearka said trying to calm Mrs. Joule down.

"Please Dearka tell me where Shiho is," Mrs. Joule replied now getting angry.

"All right hang on," He said. Dearka then walked over to Shiho and whispered to her, "Yzak's mom is on the phone and she sounds upset,"

Shiho then nodded her head and took the phone from Dearka. She could be heard saying, "Oh my God," and the phone was returned it to Dearka who hung it up.

"What happened?" Dearka questioned.

"Yzak's in the Hospital, there was a robbery at a store," Shiho answered before breaking down and crying.

"You don't think that Luna was there do you Heine?" Meryin whispered to Heine.

"I have know idea, but I'm hoping she isn't there," Heine whispered back.

"Let's go to the Hospital," Kira suggested.

"All right everybody pack up were going to the Hospital," Dearka spoke as he turned towards everyone.

"But daddy it's my birthday," Ami said as she started to cry.

"Ami there is something you have to understand, sometimes you have give up those happy things that you care about for someone else's happiness," Dearka said in his fatherly voice, "You have to be a good girl for daddy and come with me so we can visit Uncle Yzak in the Hospital,"

"Is Uncle Yzak sick?" Ami questioned.

It was at that question that Shiho, though still crying, decided to help Dearka, "We don't know just yet Ami but we are going to find out ok,"

"Ok," Ami said in a soft voice.

"Ok then lets get going," Dearka said as he picked up Ami and prepared to walk out the door.

The group was had already had there shoes and jackets on when Dearka, Ami, and Shiho got to the door. "Ok, is everyone ready to go?" Athrun questioned.

Though the mood was quite low the group was trying to lift each other's spirits. As they were heading towards the door it was Heine who opened the door and shocked everyone. "Holy $#!" Heine yelled. Though the end was muffled by Meryin's hand everyone older than 6 knew what he was screaming because they all had that same sentence going through their minds, especially Dearka.

"Miriallia," Lacus said in shock.

Athrun and Kira both had to restrain Cagalli. Even though her son, niece, and the daughter of a friend were present, she really really wanted to bop Miriallia across the face.

"Miriallia, what are you doing here?" Dearka questioned in utter shock. Here in front of him was the love of his life and Ami's mother. 'Guess this day's not as bad as I initially thought,' he thought as he stood there.

"Daddy whose that?" Ami questioned tugging Dearka's ear before he stopped her. He really didn't want to answer that, he couldn't express how he didn't want to answer that question.

"Uh, Dearka we really need to get going now," Kira spoke over the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry but I need to talk with Dearka," Miriallia said coolly towards Kira. That of course made not only Cagalli what to punch Miriallia but also Lacus.

"You know I think it might be a little safer if Ami if she came with us," Heine said as he took Ami from Dearka.

"How would you think that?" Meryin questioned.

"Easy, it's safer in a Hospital because the way things look from here Dearka will be there in a few minutes as fast as they can get him there," Heine answered. The others were already out the door. Shiho decided that husband in the Hospital was more important than friend with love problems. While Kira ad Athrun got there families out before there children say just how powerful there mothers really were.

"What does that mean Uncle Heine?" Ami questioned.

"It means Uncle Heine said something stupid," Meryin answered as she pushed Heine out the door. Leaving Dearka in the room with a very pissed off looking Miriallia.

"How have you been Miriallia?" Dearka questioned while making sure nothing particularly sharp was around.

But before Miriallia could answer his question, the two heard the toilet flush and saw Shinn walk out. "Oh, hello," Shinn said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Shinn," Dearka replied thankful for the break.

"Um, where is everyone?" Shinn asked.

"Hospital," Dearka answered.

"Damn, you go to the bathroom and you miss everything," Shinn said out loud to himself, "Everybody's probably gone by now,"

"Here take my car," Dearka said looking at Shinn as he handed his keys to him. It was during this that Shinn finally remembered Miriallia was in the room. He mumbled a thank you to Dearka, glared at Miriallia, and walked out the apartment.

'Where were we?' Dearka thought.

"I'm fine Dearka," Miriallia answered his question from before.

'Oh ya that's where we were,' Dearka thought.

"And how may I help you?" Dearka questioned.

"You lied to me," Miriallia said nit answering Dearka.

"Well I have my reasons," Dearka spoke.

"You still lied to me Dearka!" Miriallia yelled.

'Yup, definitely pissed at me,' He thought.

"You were to give her up for adoption like you promised!"

"I couldn't do that to her!" Dearka yelled back. He was getting mad, this wasn't supposed to happen. Miriallia wasn't ever supposed to find out about him keeping Ami.

"Why Dearka?"

"Why you want to know why,"

"Yes, Why?"

"Because I wasn't going to let her grow up in a foster family, have them tell her she wasn't loved by her original parents, and have her wonder for the rest of her life why her real parents didn't love her!"

It was now quiet because of Dearka's rather loud outburst. He actually flinched when he yelled. "I want her Dearka,"

"Come again?"

"I want custody Dearka,"

'Why the hell would she want custody after wanting to give her up,' Dearka thought. Miriallia handed him a folder and turned to leave.

"My lawyer will call to tell you the date," She said coldly and then left.

"I so can't deal with this right now," Dearka said out loud. Since Shinn had taken his car he had called a cab and was now on his way to the Hospital.

At the Hospital…

The others had been at the Hospital for ten minutes trying to find Yzak's room. The nurse said that they had brought him in at least two hours before. It was during this Ami decided to ask again who the woman at her house who had scared her dad.

"Aunt Meryin?" Ami asked.

"What is it sweetie?" Meryin answered as she looked down at the girl Heine was holding.

"Who was that lady that was at my house?" she asked sweetly.

"Well…" Meryin started. She didn't want to tell Ami that it was the woman who gave birth to her and then abandoned her.

"It's an old old friend of your dad's," Heine answered after seeing Meryin trying to think of one, "You see it was a lady that knew your dad really well and hasn't seen him in awhile,"

"O ok," Ami said now content with her answer.

"Meryin had mouthed a small, "Thank you," to Heine when Shinn came running up to them.

"Hey what's wrong?" Shinn questioned.

"You mean you don't know?" Athrun questioned Shinn.

"No I was in the bathroom, I came out and Dearka told me to come here," Shinn answered.

"Yzak's mom called, she told Shiho that he's here after being injured in a robbery," Kira told Shinn finally.

"Hey isn't that Yzak's mom just down there," Cagalli said to everyone.

At this Shiho glanced up ahead of them and saw Yzak's mother and had taken off. Everyone of course didn't blame her, if they were told that there loved one was in a robbery and was hurt they would be just as worried.

When the others had gotten to the room they saw a crying Shiho latched on to a pissed off looking Yzak at the neck. "Why's everyone crying?" Yzak questioned. After everyone finally looked Yzak in the eyes or eye rather they noticed how banged up he looked. Half his face was wrapped up covering what everyone hoped wouldn't hurt his life too much. When they looked over the rest he was wrapped up around the chest and shoulders.

When Yzak realized what they were staring at he laughed, "It's not as bad as it looks,"

"What your face is bandaged up along with your body!" Shiho hollered.

"The Doctors say I'll be fine, all I'll have is a scar across my face and a few on my body," Yzak said as if it happened everyday, "You should go visit Luna she's a worse,"

"What happened to Luna?" Meryin questioned.

"You mean nobody called you," Yzak stated calmly, "Oh man,"

"What happened Yzak?" Shinn questioned. He actually sounded as if he was threatening Yzak.

"She was there, at the robbery," Yzak answered hotly, "She took a bullet to the back trying to shove me out of the way,"

It was then that Shinn had collapsed and Meryin started to cry. "Listen she's all right, just head down the hall, to room 105, she's there," Yzak told them. After that Heine had passed Ami to Lacus who was holding Nina and held Meryin to his side as he led her to the room with Shinn who was supported by Athrun and slowly followed Heine down the hall.

It was then that Dearka finally showed up. "What the heck happened to you?"

"Fine you want to know so bad, I'll tell you," Yzak answered, "We got a call saying there was a robbery in progress, we showed up and turns out it was some low class punk, I went after one and he pulled a knife and slashed me across the face which made this," Yzak said point to his bandaged face, "As it happens there was a few others there that we didn't see, I heard someone yell look out, turned around and caught a few bullets in the shoulders and chest before my partner put him down,"

"What about Luna though?" Lacus asked.

"Well some how we missed butt head number 3," Yzak stated angrily, "He was coming up behind me I guess and drew a gun, as luck would have it Luna was there and decided to play hero and bashed me out of the way when he fired and got hit in the back like I said for her trouble,"

"What happened after that?" Cagalli questioned now really into the story.

"I…," Yzak started and then paused as if he didn't want to continue, "Could you take the kids out first,"

"Sure, come on guys," Dearka answered obliging Yzak's request. So he lead out everyone who was carrying a kid and took Ami out into the hall and down to Luna's room to see her. The only ones left were Kira, Athrun, and Shiho.

"Well?" Shiho asked nudging Yzak a little.

"I shot him while I was still conscious," Yzak answered softly looking down at his hands.

"As in…" Athrun started.

"Dead," Yzak replied with one word that scared everyone.

"It'll be ok, everything will be ok," Shiho whispered as she hugged Yzak tightly.

Athrun and Kira decided to leave and let the two have privacy and head down to Luna's room to check on her. It was there that they saw Meryin crying and Shinn looking distant. "So what's wrong?" Kira whispered to Heine.

"It seems that the bullet that Luna took as paralyzed from the waist down," Heine whispered, "They said there's a slight chance she could walk again,"

"Well that's good news isn't it," Athrun stated.

"Doubt it, it's supposed to be a few operations and a painful recovery," Heine said still whispering.

It was then that Athrun decided to handle another issue that had sparked his interest. This issue was what had progressed between Dearka and Miriallia. So he decided to be direct about getting his attention by simply reaching over grabbing his collar and yanked him out of the room followed by Kira and a curious Heine. Luckily Dearka had enough time to pass Ami to Lacus before the yank took place.

"All right spill what happened?" Athrun questioned.

"Eh?" Dearka responded.

"What happened after we left between you and Miriallia?" Heine asked in a slow drawl as if he was speaking to a slightly deaf person.

"Well…" Dearka started but didn't want to finish.

"Just say it Dearka!" Kira urged.

"Fine, Miriallia is fighting for custody of a child she didn't want six years ago," Dearka said trying not to raise his voice.

"What!" The three men yelled.

"Why would she do something like that?" Athrun pondered out loud.

"When you figure it out tell me," Dearka said annoyed with the whole idea.

"You do know you might lose Ami right," Kira pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Dearka asked.

"He means she's famous, your well you," Heine answered.

Of course Dearka was still slightly confused. "Dearka he means that with Miriallia's standing in society you might lose," Kira said trying to help him figure it out.

"Eh?" Dearka responded.

'Man when Dearka doesn't care he really doesn't understand anything,' Athrun thought.

"It means famous rich person will beat you hands down no problem," A voice from behind spoke. When they turned around it appeared to be Yzak supported by Shiho who spoke.

"Oh," Dearka replied finally understanding.

"I told you the day you made this decision that it would haunt you, that it was a stupid idea but nooo, know body believes what I said," Yzak said while moaning a little under his breath afterwards saying how he was right.

"You know I can't deal with this right now," Dearka barked, "It's late Ami has school and the last thing I need to worry about is this," and with that he walked back into Luna's room picked up Ami and wished Luna luck in recovery and left.

He didn't get far before Ami screamed, "Bye Uncle Yzak hope you get better!"

Yzak turned to his friends and wife with a look of confusion before Shiho told him, "She was worried about you," Yzak just nodded his head and waved goodbye. All while thinking to himself, 'you're wrong Dearka, you should worry about this custody battle, even though I complain and say it was a bad idea to keep Ami I know for a fact that she keeps you alive and the only reason you haven't given up yet is because of her, if you loose her I fear for what you will do,' Yzak finished his thought and with the support of his wife headed into Luna's room to talk to her and see how she was.

TBC…

Please read and review. I know I ask that every time but hey you never know.

Later Days…


	10. Broken Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or the song Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

Reviewer Responses:

ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice – Thank you for the review. Dearka may have luck on his side but he might not, can't tell you just yet.

mutsu – Thank you for the review. It's perfectly fine that this is your first review.

sweet-but-evil – Thank you for the review. Yes Miriallia was a female dog wasn't she.

kari480 – Thank you for the review. Personally I hate Tolle all together, I just couldn't see how they had a relationship together.

blu-shadows – Thank you for the review.

DearkaKiksBigBum – Thank you for the review.

wIsTfuL-wIsHeR – Thank you for the review. You're actually the first to say anything about Luna, also from the looks of things only the single couples plus Yzak and Shiho going through hell.

**Life Or Something Like It**

**Broken Life**

Several days after Chapter 9…

'How do you tell a six year old who has never had mother that their mother wants to take her away,' Dearka thought. It had been only a few days after Ami's birthday and the news of Yzak and Luna's hospitalization. After that one Azrael Muruta, Miriallia's lawyer, called to tell him the date of the case. So here he was trying to figure out how to tell Ami about the slight chance she could be taken away from her father.

"Just tell her," Yzak barked over the phone.

"Do you know how hard that'll be," Dearka told him.

"Do it like a bandage, one swift motion right off!" Yzak screamed.

"Are you on the high on morphine right now?" Dearka questioned.

"No," He heard Yzak reply laugh evilly and then hang up.

'Note to self never let Yzak get high on morphine,' Dearka thought to himself, "Ami where are you?"

"In my room daddy," Ami answered.

"Come here princess we have to talk," Dearka spoke.

Ami then had walked into the living room where Dearka had been sitting. When Ami had climbed up on to the couch waiting for her father to talk Dearka almost burst into tears. 'Here goes,' he thought.

"Ami I have something to tell you," Dearka started.

"What is it daddy?" Ami questioned.

"It's about your mother," Dearka answered.

"Mommy?" Ami repeated staring at Dearka wide eyed.

"Yes, now listen your mother loved you very much," Dearka said.

"Loved?" Ami repeated again.

"Yes your mother wanted to give you away," Dearka said again, "But I wanted to keep you, and give you a loving uh family," he continued while trying to explain how their little family.

"Then what's wrong daddy?" Ami questioned.

"Your mom wants you to live with her now instead of me," Dearka answered.

"But I don't want to!" Ami screamed and launched herself at Dearka, "I want to stay with you daddy!"

Dearka gathered Ami into his arms and held her close while she cried. "I don't want you to go either," He spoke softly. 'How can this possibly get any worse,' he thought.

To the custody battle…(A/N: I know I look like I'm skipping a bit but there are parts that need to be done, also keep in mind that I have know idea about court and that it might look a little stacked)

Dearka paced the little room where himself and his lawyer were waiting for the trial to start. His friends and who he also considered Ami's family were all there. Kira and Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli, a whacked out of his mind Yzak and Shiho, and Rey and Shinn. Heine and Meryin were absent because they were visiting Luna in the hospital. Dearka believed Shinn should be there as well but he said he wanted to go when it was just the two of them. Yzak had told Dearka to not worry about anything but this. Yzak had even found a good lawyer for Dearka named Gilbert Dullindal.

"Are you ready to go Dearka?" Gilbert asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Dearka answered standing.

As Dearka passed by Yzak had told Dearka one simple thing to remember, "Keep your temper in check no matter what!" Dearka laughed at the irony in it, Yzak a man famous because of his temper was telling him to keep his in check.

As Dearka looked around he noticed Miriallia sitting at one table with her lawyer who in Dearka's opinion looked a little out of his damn mind. "All rise for the honorable Judge Seylan," spoke the bailiff. As Dearka rose he could see Ami also standing with a guard near her. When he had a good view of the judge he had paled. The judge was the father of a guy that graduated before Dearka and his friends. The guy was named Yuuna Roma Seylan or in Dearkas' personal opinion a pain in the ass. Yuuna had attempted at one time to date Cagalli, which of course was refused first by Cagalli, then by Kira when Yuuna tried force. After calling Kira and Cagalli's mother a few names, Kira punched him, when Yuuna went to punch Kira Athrun punched him, when he went to hit Athrun, Dearka punched him, when he went for Dearka, Yzak hit him and when Yzak hit's you stay down. 'God, that moron was a glutton for punishment,' Dearka thought laughing. When he realized that Yuuna probably had a grudge against Dearka and the others that his father was probably going to get back at him he whispered a low, "Oh crap,"

"As you know Mr. Elsman and Miss Haww we are here to solve the case of Miss Ami Elsman's custody," Judge Seylan said sneering at Dearka.

(A/N: I'm skipping a lot of parts straight to the point were Miriallia's lawyer is asking Dearka questions)

"How are you today Mr. Elsman," Azrael questioned.

"I'm all right," Dearka replied adding, 'If I wasn't here right now I'd be great,' in private thought.

"Do you think you are a competent father?" Azrael questioned.

The real answer would have been, "Well duh,"

The answer given of course was, "Yes," short, simple, and straight to the point. Just like practically everyone told him to do.

"I would beg to differ Mr. Elsman," Azrael continued, "I would think you are incompetent," the end came out with a sneer.

"Eh?" Dearka responded. The Judge Dearka noticed didn't say anything about what Azrael just said.

"We have video and witnesses showing that you are a bad father to the point that your daughter is running in the street," Azrael continued.

Judge Seylan of course perked up at this, "I wish to see this video and the witnesses,"

Over the course of one hour Dearka had heard supposed eyewitness accounts on how Ami ran into the street the day of the picnic with the others, and how he wasn't paying close enough attention. He then had watched the video of him diving and saving Ami, which of course was said that he almost endangered her life there. Dearka's lawyer Gilbert tried to fight back but he just couldn't do it, half way through Azrael pulled some photos out that showed Dearka hitting Ami. This of course made Dearka want to smack Azrael, his friends and lawyer all knew he never ever would strike his daughter, but people in the court and probably the jury didn't believe that. When Seylan called for a recess so the jury could find their verdict, Dearka had a sinking feeling in his stomach. It took over an hour to get the verdict, in the course of this hour Dearka couldn't see Ami and almost hyperventilated. Some how Yzak was able to switch with the guard watching Ami and take over and relay to Shiho who naturally told Dearka that Ami was scared but she was doing all right to the point that Dearka shouldn't worry. 'Shouldn't worry, ha, I'm probably going to lose Ami, and right now I can't talk with her, I'm really pissed right now,' Dearka thought. After he vented his anger to himself he had started drinking some coffee to calm his nerves. It wasn't working. The coffee just made his nerves all the more jumpy. When the time came to hear the verdict Dearka was wired on caffeine and not feeling well.

"May we here the verdict," Seylan asked.

"We had difficulty finding a verdict for this case," The jury member stated, "Both sides presented information of considerate important value,"

'Thank you Gilbert,' Dearka thought silently. It was of course thanks to Gilbert for at least bringing the truth out and showing that Dearka was a good father.

"But after seeing some crucial evidence, we have deemed that Dearka Elsman is not fit to have custody of Ami Elsman," the jury member finished.

Dearka felt everything stop. He didn't know if it was the caffeine or what but he just felt the world stop. Before him wasn't the courtroom or his daughter crying about wanting to be with her father or his friends screaming his name. What he saw were the moments he had with his daughter, the moments he never would have, and the moments that they could have had if Miriallia had stayed.

Later at the Hospital…

"Damn, feels like I was hit by a train," Dearka said to what he thought was know one.

"Well after a heart attack I think everything would feel a little weird," spoke the voice of who he believed was Yzak.

"Where are the others?" Dearka questioned.

"At home," Yzak answered, "You've been laying there for two days,"

"What happened?" Dearka asked.

"Like I said you had a heart attack,"

"But I didn't feel anything,"

"The Doctor said that with the amount of caffeine in your system your heart pumped too fast,"

"And Ami what about Ami?"

Yzak hesitated at the question. 'How the hell do you tell a man that he can no longer see his daughter,' Yzak thought.

"She's gone isn't she," Dearka said weakly.

"Yes, in the two days you were out Miriallia had gone and packed everything of Ami's,"

"How'd she get in to my place?"

"Me, I did it so that I could watch what was packed,"

"Thanks I guess,"

"Uh,"

"What?"

"I guess you wouldn't know," Yzak answered, "This whole thing has been played talked about and discussed in every friggin form of media,"

"Are you serious?" Dearka asked.

"Don't worry, for some reason your club's more popular than ever," Yzak replied trying to lighten the mood. How the club was doing was that moment was the least of Dearka's worries.

Meanwhile at Luna's room…

"So Luna how is the dream relationship with Shinn?" Meryin asked trying to get a different mood in the air. Luna of course had heard about Ami being taken away, hell it was on the news faster than anyone had anticipated. It wasn't the greatest way to learn something like that, the report was basically about how the great actress Miriallia Haww had secured the custody rights of her supposed daughter. Luna had wanted to throw up.

"It's all right, I guess," Luna answered.

"You guess, what's wrong?" Meryin asked when she heard the answer.

From the corner of his eye Heine, who also was visiting at the time, saw movement that was almost going to enter the room but jerked back at the name Shinn. Heine immediately knew who it was and instantly thought, 'Crap, please don't answer that question Luna for the love of God don't answer!'

"It's just that, he's so immature," Luna started.

'Son Of…!' Heine thought. He could see Shinn start to move closer to the door to hear.

"He just isn't as attentive as the other guys like Athrun and Rey," Luna continued. Meryin noted that she had said the name Rey just as dreamily as she use to say Shinn's.

"He's so arrogant, he believes that everyone should pity him because he lost his family," Luna stilled continued, "I guess that's why I cared about him, because he lost everyone, I just thought that I could help him get over it,"

It was when she finished that Heine noticed Shinn's shadow start to move away from the door. It was then that he bolted out of the chair saying, "I have to got check on something," leaving a bewildered Meryin and Luna.

Out in the hallway Heine could see no sign that Shinn had even been there, "Damn!" he cursed and walked down the hall to get a drink.

At Rey's…

Shinn now stood outside the door of Rey's apartment. He had heard everything that Luna had said. He knew he was these things, he had heard them all his life, but when it was from someone he cared about it hurt so much. 'Pity love, that's the only reason she wanted me,' Shinn thought bitterly, 'If it's the last thing I do I'll make her happy,' He then knocked on the door and waited.

"Yes," Rey's somber voice spoke.

"Here," Shinn spoke anxiously as he handed Rey the flowers he was holding.

"Wow Shinn I don't know what to say, I had know idea you liked me like that," Rey spoke sarcastically.

"They're not for you, you ass," Shinn barked, "They're for Luna,"

"Then shouldn't you give them to her," Rey said obviously confused.

"Trust me, they'll mean more to her coming from you!" Shinn barked again. He turned on his heel and walked away.

"All Rey could say was, "What the hell?"

One week later…

Shinn hadn't been to the club for work in over a week. Mostly because he was to depressed to work. Today also was the day Dearka was back at work after leaving the Hospital and his own personal problems. When Shinn walked into the office to talk with Dearka, the man there was definitely a different man.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Shinn asked timidly. Thinking of how Dearka must have been feeling the last thing he wanted to do was piss him off.

"Sure," Dearka answered brushing his hands together to get some dust off.

"Are you packing?" Shinn asked as he looked around. What he wanted to ask had completely left his mind after looking around.

"Yes I am," Dearka answered, "I've decided that it's time to expand my little club,"

"So what happens here?"

"Easy, Shiho's going to manage this one, while I go to Dominion to start the next one,"

"Wait, isn't Dominion on the other side of the country?"

"When I said I wanted to expand I meant it," Dearka answered with an obviously fake smile, "Now how can I help you?"

"I want to quit,"

"What, Why?"

"I just think it's time to move on," Shinn answered even though, he like Dearka, was faking his smile the whole way.

"All right, but I have to ask, what are you going to do?"

"I'm heading north to that city Archangel,"

"So when you want to move on you mean it,"

"Yes,"

"What about Luna?"

"I personally don't want to talk about it,"

"Ok, but what about money a place to live?"

"I'll figure it out when I get there,"

"Hmmm," Dearka said humming, "I know what I can do,"

"What?"

"I have a friend up there, he runs a restaurant, and he owes me a favor,"

"Whose that?"

"His name's Nicol Amalfi, now mind you his restaurant is pretty swanky if you know what I mean, he's always looking for help, he'll hook you up with a job after I call him,"

"Thank you Dearka," Shinn said extending his hand.

"No problem," Dearka responded as he, instead of shaking hands, hugged Shinn in a tight embrace.

"So when do you leave?" Shinn questioned before he left.

"A few days," Dearka responded.

"Then since I won't be there to say it goodbye," Shinn said as he walked out.

Few days later…

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

Dearka was in a taxi heading to the airport. Earlier he had sold his car for some extra money and was getting ready to leave. He had even stopped at everyone's apartments to say goodbye so that he wouldn't have to deal with it at the airport.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone  
_

"Hello Mr. Elsman," spoke the teller. (A/N: Also known as the people who give you your ticket, I've never flown so I wouldn't know)

"Hello," he answered politely.

After he paid for his ticket he got the, what he believed at this point in his life, now mandatory have a nice day.

_  
I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a...  
_

With Shinn…

Shinn hadn't even told anyone he was leaving. The only person who knew was Dearka and well if you counted Luna. Before he had left he had stopped by when he knew she would be asleep and with no one visiting. He had walked in and lightly kissed her lips before he said goodbye and left.

_  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
_

The wait was killing Dearka. He had wanted out of that city as fast as he possibly could. He didn't want his friends catching him and make him go through a said goodbye. 'Great I sound like Yzak,' Dearka thought as he flipped through a magazine.

_  
I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone  
_

Shinn was all ready on the road and heading out. He had sent a resume ahead of him so that Dearka's friend had it before he arrived. He had the radio going and had been listening to a song that fit the moment. Dearka told him that it was a long it was a long drive and he wasn't kidding.

_  
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a...  
_

"There he is!" Dearka heard someone scream. He had a hard time telling who it was, it was either Cagalli or Yzak.

He turned around his question was answered when Yzak punched him. "What were you thinking trying to leave with out telling us!" came his hollered voice.

"I said goodbye," Dearka responded as he rubbed his jaw.

"Well moron it would be nice to know if when you left," Cagalli said also smacking Dearka.

_  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone  
_

"Ya Uncle Dearka you should say bye-bye," Nina pouted.

"Ya Uncle Dearka," Kian added.

'Great guilt me with the kids,' Dearka thought.

_  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I walk alone  
I walk a...  
_

**"NOW BOARDING, DOMINION," **spoke a voice.

"Time to go," Dearka said standing up.

"Goodbye Dearka," Athrun said hugging him. Both Athrun's wife and son hugged him as well.

"Good luck out there Dearka," Meryin said also hugging Dearka. Heine just nodded his head and added "Good luck," as well and slapped him on the back. Rey did the same except he shook Dearka's hand.

"Try to have fun ok," Lacus said as she Kira and Nina all hugged him.

"Thanks for leaving me all the work boss," Shiho said with a laugh as he hugged him.

Dearka then stepped up by Yzak who looked as if he could kill him. "Well this is it isn't it,"

"Ya it is," Yzak responded as he glared at Dearka.

"Take care of your wife," Dearka started, "And make sure you make your mom proud and give her a grandchild,"

"Shut up get on the plane and good luck," Yzak said as he smiled at Dearka's joke. The two friends hugged and Dearka headed for the gate.

_  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...  
_

As the group watches a man that most of them had grown up with they believed that this might be the last time they see him. He walks down the hall to the plane and boarded.

When Dearka boarded the plane he ordered a drink so that he could calm his nerves. When it arrived he raised his glass to himself and said, "To my new life,"

_  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._

TBC…

Later Days…

Well there's the latest chapter. There are still a few chapters left so please don't worry. Please continue to read my story and review. And remember about the court scene I have know idea, I don't watch court cases, and I really don't want to ever end up there so ha.


	11. Two Years

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Reviewer Responses:

ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice – Thank you for the review. All I can say is that Ami will probably meet her father again but nothing says he's the same.

SilverStorm106 – Thank you for the review. I know you and a lot of other's are disappointed with Mir getting Ami but to push the story to the end that's how it goes.

Hinata2005 – Thank you for the review. Ya my grammar is a bit funky, it's one of the things I need to work on while I right here.

blu-shadows – Thank you for your review.

kari480 – Thank you for the review. I'm happy that the song stopped you from crying.

Super Greek – Thank you for the review.

wIsTfuL-wIsHeR – Thank you for the review.

DearkaKiksBigBum – Thank you for the review. chibiNeko192 – Thank you for the review. Don't worry it isn't over just yet. 

0chibi-chan0 – Thank you for the review.

sweet-but-evil – Thank you for the review.

A/N: This chapter includes mentions of cutting and attempted suicide.

** Life Or Something Like It**

**2 Years…**

2 years later…(A/N: Obviously)

"Mr. Elsman, your two o' clock is here," spoke Emma over the intercom.

"Thank you, and could you tell me who the two o' clock is again," Dearka sheepishly asked.

"It's the owner of Athha Inc. She asked about joining the companies," Emma answered with a sigh.

"Thank you Emma," Dearka replied. He leaned back in his chair and started thinking, 'Athha, I know that name,'

It had been a good two years since he had really talked with anyone from home. His parents had both passed away shortly after the court case. His father from some shocking reason left him his company and a heap of money that he had know one to blow it on.

"There you are!" came the voice of Dearka's 2 o' clock appointment.

At this time Dearka was reclined in his chair so far that when the person yelled he fell out of his chair. 'That's why that name sounds familiar,' he thought.

"Hi Cagalli," Dearka replied popping his head up over the table.

"You know when you left we all originally thought you would at least come back to visit!" Cagalli screamed.

"Ok before I explain tell if my secretary is outside," Dearka said now back in his chair.

"She's not, she told me to tell you she's taking a break why?" Cagalli answered.

"Ok, good," Dearka said pulling out a cigarette and pooping it into his mouth, "She's an amazing secretary I'll give her that, but a stickler for rules,"

"That's a great example to have being a father," Cagalli said as she stared at Dearka.

"Ya well the odds of ever being a father again are slim to none," Dearka replied with a half amused laugh and continued to smoke.

This is when Cagalli started to try to help, "That thing will kill you you do know that,"

"It's either this or the alcohol," Dearka replied with a smirk, 'Or myself,' as an after thought.

"Well I want to know if you're going to the reunion," Cagalli questioned.

"I'll try but the club up here needs a lot of work," Dearka answered.

"Just try ok," said Cagalli.

"All right I'll try," Dearka decided.

"Good I'll be going then," Cagalli stated and left.

Before Dearka could sit down and relax Emma his secretary yelled, "Mr. Elsman spit that thing out right now!"

Dearka's house…

When Dearka had arrived at home the first thing he did was turn on the TV to an entertainment news show.

"And coming up later in the show we show you the premiere of Miriallia Haww's newest movie and the people she was took with her," spoke the Anchor.

Dearka walked down the hall to the kitchen fully aware that the TV was on full blast. When he finally got to the kitchen he grabbed some beer from the fridge and headed back to the TV.

"I'm here with Miriallia Haww," spoke the Anchor, "Doing this romantic move must have been awkward having both your boyfriend and your daughter on set,"

"It actually was pretty awkward, but I believe the movie turned out great," Miriallia answered. On the TV screen Dearka saw Miriallia in a beautiful dress, he also saw Ami standing beside her holding her hand. To him they looked happy and he tried to reach out and touch them through the screen. As he watched them through the screen he noticed the boyfriend and wished he was dead.

"Tolle how do you feel when you're compared to Ami's father the business man Dearka Elsman?" the Anchor questioned.

With that question Dearka leaned forward. 'This isn't going to be pretty I just know it,' He thought.

"I think he's a low class idiot who doesn't know how to run a business," Tolle responded with a laugh. It obviously was pretty funny to him Miriallia and the anchor. Dearka sure didn't find it funny.

'I can't take this any more,' Dearka thought as he watched the three laugh, 'What's the point,'

Dearka walked towards his bathroom beer bottle in hand. This had been his nightly ritual when reality came knocking at his door and he realized how pointless life was for him at that point. When he had arrived at the bathroom he closed the door and while he sobbed to himself he began another mark on his pain existence.

Dearka's High School Reunion…

'All right, I came, I saw, and now I'm leaving,' Dearka thought to himself as he walked into the room took a quick glance and turned around.

"Dearka!" yelled the voice of Athrun.

'DAMN IT!' Dearka yelled to himself.

"There you are I thought you weren't going to come," Athrun spoke as he walked up to Dearka.

"Hey Athrun," Dearka responded. His voice was clearly dripping with fake happiness.

"Come on you've got to talk to Cagalli and the others," said Athrun. Dearka truly wondered what was wrong with his friend. Usually he was the one to pick up on the fake happiness stuff.

Dearka then proceeded to walk with Athrun towards a table that had been occupied by his friends. As he walked with Athrun Dearka had the uneasy feeling that people were talking about him.

"Hey isn't that Dearka Elsman," one whispered.

"Ya, I didn't think he'd have the courage to come here and show his face after what he did," spoke another.

It was then Dearka realized how badly his reputation had gotten. After the trial a good portion of the people in the city he grew up in and had known him most of his life were now convinced that he beat his daughter. "Hey you alright?" Athrun questioned with concern.

"Of course," Dearka replied with a smile as he stepped ahead of Athrun and started to greet his friends.

It was then that Athrun had gotten a good look at Dearka. In two years Dearka had changed drastically, his hair was slightly longer, he had a goatee growing, his usually dark skin was now quite white, and he had looked as if he had lost a lot of weight. When Athrun took a second look Dearka looked more like a stranger than his friend from high school.

"Hey there guys," Dearka said warmly towards Kian and Nina.

The now five-year-old children had looked up and screamed, "Uncle Dearka," and then proceeded to tackle him.

"Hey where's Yzak?" Dearka asked.

"Well…" Kira started. The remainder of the sentence never came out due to a scream from none other than Yzak.

"Where is he, I'll kill him!" Yzak roared as he stomped towards Dearka. Dearka had known this was coming ever since he said he was coming to the reunion. You see Dearka didn't really try hard to contact his friends over the past two years. He had believed that an emotional wreck like him was not needed.

"Would you shut up already, I just got Samantha to sleep," came Shiho's voice.

"Samantha?" Dearka questioned to his friends.

"Just wait," Lacus answered.

"Elsman!" Yzak yelled as he smacked Dearka.

"Man you like to hit me a lot don't you," Dearka spoke as he stood up.

"Well you deserved it you idiot," Yzak replied.

"Now that that's out of your system, Dearka say hello to Samantha," Shiho said with a sigh, "But if you wake her up you're dead," Shiho then proceeded to show Dearka the sleeping baby girl in her arms.

"Jeez, you know when I said make your mom proud and give her a grand kid's I was joking," Dearka laughed.

"Ah shut up," Yzak grumbled.

As Dearka looked around he noticed an open bar 'Oh thank God,'

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to get a drink," Dearka said as he excused himself.

"His it me or has Dearka changed," Shiho spoke.

"Probably, heck he's probably changed a lot more in the past two years than we see right now," Cagalli added.

"You think he'll ever be the same again," Kira commented.

"The day he makes peace with himself and admit it wasn't his fault Ami was taken away is when he'll be normal again," Yzak said as he ended the conversation.

At the bar…

"Bartender beer me," Dearka said as he walked up to the bar.

"Dearka?" asked the bartender.

"Shinn?" Dearka responded, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm working," Shinn answered. Shinn had also had changed significantly in the past two years. Like Dearka he looked to have lost quite a bit of weight, his skin had also appeared to be lighter than it used to be.

"This is odd," Dearka mumbled.

"What is?"

"It's odd that my club here wasn't asked to supply the drinks,"

"Well you see the thing is, after your court case the school board kinda figured you're a whack job,"

"Ok then whose club is supplying the drinks?"

"That would be your friend Nicol," Shinn answered, "Turns out his wife graduated from here with you, so he asked if I wanted to make some more money, I of course said yes,"

"Yo Dearka!" came the voice of none other than Heine.

"What's up man?" Heine continued to asked.

"It's alright," Dearka answered as he reached for the drink he ordered. It was when he did this his sleeve dropped and Shinn noticed long scars along Dearka's wrists. Shinn had instinctively started to rub his own wrist as he watched the to talk.

"So how's things with Meryin?" Dearka questioned. If there was one thing Dearka hated to talk about were other people's relationships.

"It's all right, little rocky with Luna," Heine answered sadly.

At this Shinn had decided to inject himself into the conversation, "What's wrong with her?" came his panicked voice. In the two years he was gone Shinn's love for her had grown, sadly he also always remembered that it was pity she felt for him not love.

"Whoa, Shinn?" Heine asked in shock, "That you?"

"Ya it is," Shinn answered, "Now what about Luna?"

Heine wanted to answer but Meryin, who had walked in mid conversation and saw Shinn, replied, "None of your business Shinn Asuka, she's happy with out you, lets go Heine,"

"But…" Heine started.

"If you don't come now your sleeping on the couch," Meryin retorted.

"Well looks like I'll be going then," Heine said changing his attitude, "Can I have get a drink before a go?" he asked turning towards Shinn.

"What for?" Dearka asked.

"Easy four kids is hard to deal with," Heine replied.

"But there are only three kids in our group of friends," Dearka said confused.

"Well you wouldn't know since you've been gone but Yzak's been a giant baby since him and Shiho have had Samantha, the slightest thing sets him off," Heine replied.

"How's that different from when we were younger?" Shinn mumbled. Sadly it was heard by Dearka and Heine and both men started to laugh hard.

"Heine!" Meryin screamed.

"Whoops gotta go," Heine said in a hurry and bolted.

"He is so whipped," Dearka said as he turned back towards Shinn.

"You think Luna's happy," Shinn said absent-mindedly.

"I have know idea," Dearka replied and took a swig of his drink.

Dearka had been enjoying his drink and chatting with Shinn about how much life sucked at that point. But all good things come to an end. During Dearka's and Shinn's conversation a woman yelled out, "Oh my God, it's Miriallia Haww and Tolle Koenig!"

At this naturally Dearka had started chocking on an ice cube. If it weren't for the smack on the back from somebody Dearka would've died. Dearka in all honesty didn't know if he was thankful for being saved or not. "Jeez Dearka, you should be more careful when you drink," spoke the voice of Nicol.

"Nicol?" Dearka asked in wonder, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Dearka," Nicol greeted, "My wife graduated with you so I came with her partly for the trip and partly to watch Shinn,"

"HEY!" Shinn yelled.

"So where is this wife of yours?" Dearka questioned as he glanced around. Of course the only point of interest was Miriallia and Tolle, so obviously his glancing started to become gazes of longing.

"You'll laugh when you here this but my wife would be one of the many over excited women over there," Nicol answered as he jerked his thumb toward the crowd, "Kinda wish she'd be that excited when I came home," Nicol continued with a laugh.

"Well Nicol if it's one thing I've learned in 28 years of existence I've learned this," spoke Dearka, "Ignorance is bliss,"

"That it is Dearka," Nicol added, "Uh-oh, wife's getting a little to happy around movie stars, gotta go," Nicol then took off hoping to pry his wife away.

"Haha," Dearka laughed, "Hey Shinn you mind if I smoke around here?"

"I don't care it's your life," Shinn replied as he was continuing to serve drinks.

During the excitement the now eight year old Ami and been pushed around to the point where she wasn't near her anymore. 'Don't think she'd notice,' Ami thought to herself. If Ami learned anything in the two years she was without her father it was this, she hates her mother. For the past two years her mother's boyfriend had carted the two around like props to every movie premier of his. Not only that he made fun of her dad. And of course her mother didn't say anything. So as Ami stood there looking around for anything of interest she noticed by the bar that there was a pale black haired man and a an awfully pale blonde haired man talking and smoking. 'Wait,' Ami thought, 'Dad had blonde hair, I think,' Ami was pretty smart for an eight year old. With the idea that this blonde haired man was the dad she hadn't seen in two years she set off hoping to talk to him.

It was when the commotion had died down that Miriallia noticed her daughter was missing. "Tolle where's Ami?" Miriallia asked.

"I don't know," Tolle answered, 'and honestly don't care,'

Miriallia started to panic. She looked around the room and stopped on the figure of her daughter trying to get the attention of a blonde haired man at the bar. 'Dearka?' Miriallia thought.

"Excuse me?" Ami asked the blonde haired man.

Dearka of course jumped because the voice was behind him. Shinn when he looked somehow turned more pale than he already was and started to panic, 'Crap!'

"Yes," Dearka responded after settling his nerves after being scared. When he turned around and looked down he saw the brightest violet eyes he ever saw. Actually he saw a similar pair in the mirror every morning, the only difference was that after two years without Ami, and eight without Miriallia, his eyes lost the shine everyone had mentioned he had. As he stared at the little girl who was by now identified by both Dearka and Shinn as Ami, Dearka had noticed how much his daughter looked like a mini-Miriallia, the only difference here was that she had a slightly darker tone to her skin that obviously came from him.

"Are you my dad?" Ami questioned as she gazed at him.

Dearka started to sweat. He had no idea how to answer that, he wasn't suppose to have contact with his daughter so how was he to answer. Dearka came up with the bright idea to turn and ask Shinn. Shinn of course had know idea and shook his head.

Dearka mentally sighed to himself. By now Miriallia had come up behind Ami and stood watching the two converse. Seeing Miriallia there now had helped make Dearka make his decision. He looked down and answered, "Sorry kid but I'm not,"

"Are you sure?" Ami asked again, "I remember he had the same hair as you," Ami continued after she looked in his eyes, "But my dad's eyes were really bright like mine I think, yours look too dull, sorry to have bothered you,"

Ami then turned around and bumped into her mother. "Ami, go with Orga, he'll get a table," Miriallia ordered her daughter. (A/N: Orga is their bodyguard)

"Umm, hi Dearka," Miriallia said softly now turning towards Dearka.

When Shinn heard it he laughed to himself, 'Damn she's stupid, first she leaves, then she takes his daughter away, and now she's trying to be nice,' He continued to laugh to himself. He suddenly stopped when Dearka glared at him.

"I'm fine," Dearka answered. He turned around and got Shinn to get him another drink while he smoked.

"When did you start to smoking?" Miriallia asked trying again to talk with him.

By now Dearka was beyond pissed. His thoughts were exactly like Shinn's that Shinn had a few moments before. He turned around and with all the venom he had in him replied, "Look you don't have to make with the nice since were in public, so just buzz off, and about me smoking why would you care?"

Visibly hurt Miriallia had turned away and walked toward the table her daughter and bodyguard were at. She personally didn't see why they needed one but Tolle had insisted. He had two others with him and sadly they weren't as polite as Orga was. When Miriallia had walked away Tolle stepped up to talk with Dearka. 'Trust me body don't piss off a drunk depressed Dearka, he'll hurt you,' Shinn thought, he then glanced at the two bodyguards and also thought, 'Those two won't be any help either,'

"Well it's the great business man and father of the year, Dearka Elsman," Tolle spoke with a laugh.

"Trust me movie star, I'm not in a good mood, so trust me when I say this back off or I'll make you," Dearka growled.

'Yup,' Shinn thought, 'Drunk depressed Dearka is scary,'

"Well Dearka you obviously have know idea who I am other than the famous actor," Tolle continued. He clearly didn't either hear Dearka's threat or was content thinking that the two bodyguards were enough to take on a drunk.

"I have know idea, nor do I give a damn," Dearka spoke again.

"Well let me remind you, last year of high school, I was planning on asking Miriallia out but you got there before me," Tolle seethed with anger as he spoke.

"I still have no clue," Dearka replied.

"Oh oh, I remember you, you were that dorkie kid in the same grade as Dearka, He hit you with a football at one of our games," Shinn interjected and laughed.

"Now I remember, I was trying to buy time so I whipped the ball into the crowd and whapped you in the head," Dearka said as he remembered and tried not to laugh.

"You also got the soccer ball in the crotch when you played," Shinn continued to add. He then had to hold his sides as he laughed and tried to breath right.

"HAHA!" Dearka cracked and started to laugh, "I definitely remember now, you and Yzak were playing in the final soccer game of the school year and when Yzak passed the ball you caught it in the crotch and hit the ground hard,"

"Blew the game for us too," Shinn added.

"Yes I can admit I didn't have the greatest final year," Tolle said rolling his eyes. He was embarrassed by someone who he believed he was better than, his bodyguards were even laughing.

"Greatest year, hell I remember when you asked Meryin out and wouldn't stop until Luna stuffed you in a locker," Shinn still continued to laugh at the now embarrassed and pissed Toll. Dearka was partly worried that if Shinn passed out from laughing he'd have to give him mouth-to-mouth.

"Yes those were very embarrassing moments, but it was Dearka who ruined my life," Tolle started.

"And…" Dearka said now bored with the conversation.

"You took my Miriallia away from me, I was to be her first kiss, I was to be the first to sleep with her, and I was to be the father of her first child!" Tolle screamed at Dearka.

Dearka looked at the table that Miriallia and Ami sat at and replied, "Well looks like you got her now,"

"That's not all, I've got your daughter as well," Tolle laughed, "I've spent my entire life trying to be better than you so I could destroy your life, so far I've done well, first Miriallia left you with no help from me, next Yzak gets injured hell even that red haired bitch Luna got hurt," Tolle continued.

Dearka spun around just in time to catch Shinn and stop him from lunging at Tolle. "Next I take your daughter away by convincing Miriallia to do it, and all I had to do was bribe a few robbers and a few jury members and all this was successful, now I just have to take Miriallia away forever and your life is over,"

Dearka had of course had enough. When the bodyguards were facing the other way he punched Tolle in the stomach. Tolle had whispered to Dearka, "Go to hell you bastard,"

Dearka had of course smirked at Tolle like he was a teenager. He leaned forward an whispered in his ear, "I've been there, I've lived it for two years, trust me when I say this, I have no fear of hell!"

By now Shinn stood behind Dearka. He had rolled up his sleeves and showed his wrists to Tolle, "I've been there as well, living my own personal hell, and if you don't believe me, ask Dearka to show you his wrists, they'll be the same,"

"You think your better just because you land a punch Dearka!" Tolle sneered, "After tonight you'll be a pathetic blubbering man," He stood up and walked away.

"Nice hit Dearka," Shinn spoke to Dearka.

"So you know what I've been doing," Dearka asked.

"Yes I do, I saw your wrist when you were talking to Heine," Shinn answered. Dearka then nodded his head and sat down again cigarette and alcohol in hand.

Later that evening…

"Ladies and Gentleman, someone in the crowd has something they need to ask," Spoke a person over the mike.

'What now,' Dearka thought.

It was Tolle who stood up. He tried to look good walking up to the podium but Shinn had yelled, "Look it's the movie star, Tolle the Tool!" After that Tolle's walk and speech fell on mostly deaf hears after the laughter died.

"As you know I've been dating the great movie star Miriallia Haww," Tolle started, "And since she's here tonight I have something to ask," He had stepped down and walked back to the table and pulled something out of his jacket. He then kneeled down in front of Miriallia and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Dearka hadn't even waited for an answer. He abruptly stood and turned to Shinn, "I have to get out of here,"

Shinn knowing that he had had a lot of alcohol had tried to stop him and in the process of doing so had knocked over a table and stopped Miriallia from answering. Sadly Dearka had moved pretty fast for a drunk guy and was out the door. And without apologizing ran to Yzak and the others. "Quick…Yzak…Dearka…" Shinn tried but he was trying to catch his breath but he was out of air.

"Shinn?" Everyone asked but Meryin and Heine.

"Ya hi," Shinn replied, "Yzak you have to go after Dearka he's drunk depressed and now it's worse with this!" Shinn had forgotten about the rather large group of people and had yelled this conversation and pointed at Tolle and Miriallia.

"What do you mean worse?" Yzak growled as he watched Shiho try to get their daughter back to sleep.

Shinn stopped. He didn't know if Dearka really needed all his friends to know he's been trying to kill himself. He decided that telling was safer. "He's been cutting himself and now he's really drunk and I don't know what he'll do," Shinn answered finally.

Every guy at that table jumped out of their chairs and ran for the parking lot asking where he would go. Their wives had also decided to take off after their husbands hoping to help. When he looked Meryin and Heine had gone as well.

Several minutes later at Dearka's old apartment…

"What makes you think he'll be here?" Heine questioned.

"Look where else would a man who wants to die go," Yzak replied, "He would go right back to where the hell started,"

"Well open the damn door!" Heine yelled.

Dearka had heard this. "I have to hurry," He whispered to himself, "I have to end this,"

"Just kick the door down!" Yzak yelled. Two minutes and some banging later the door hit the floor. Sadly when the two ran into the apartment it was too late, Dearka had slit his wrists and was bleeding badly.

"Call 911 quickly!" Yzak yelled. He then ran into the washroom and wrapped Dearka's wrists with some towels.

Later at the Hospital…

"He's lost quite a bit of blood, if we don't get a transfusion he will die," the Doctor on call told Yzak and Heine.

"Shit!" Yzak mumbled, "What's his blood type?" he asked as he rolled up his sleeves.

"It's AB," the Doctor responded.

As soon as the Doctor had answered Yzak had rolled his sleeves down in defeat, "Mines O," he whispered.

Heine could be heard shuffling for something in his wallet. "Damn, mines A,"

"Heine do we know anyone with that blood type?" Yzak questioned in a low voice.

"Not any I'm aware of," Heine answered.

"I have that blood type," spoke Miriallia's voice.

"No, uhuh, no way," Yzak said waving his hands in front of him.

"Come on Yzak, it's either let her help or let him die," Heine added.

"Fine!" Yzak yelled. He then stepped out of the way and let her pass.

Miriallia mumbled a low, "Thank you," and followed the Doctor to a room.

"What the hell are the odd's of that eh," Heine said walking up to Yzak.

"Shut up," Yzak answered, "I'm going home, it's late, Dearka'll be unconscious for awhile probably and I really don't want to contend with her till tomorrow,"

Next Morning…

"Hey Yzak where's the wife?" Heine questioned.

"At home with our baby, where's yours?" Yzak barked back.

"With her sister, hopefully not telling her that Shinn was in town," Heine added.

"So where are Kira and Athrun?" Heine asked.

"They should already be hear," Yzak answered as he walked down the hall.

"Hey guys," Kira greeted.

"Hey," Athrun greeted as well with a yawn.

"Where are the wives?" Heine questioned.

"At home with the idea that seeing a dieing man in the hospital is a bad idea," Kira answered for the two.

"So why are you two out here and not in the room?" Yzak questioned.

"Well…" Kira started.

"Look in the room and you'll see," Athrun answered after he heard Yzak growl.

Yzak glanced through the door and could see Miriallia fast asleep in one of the chairs in the room. "What the hell is she doing here?" Yzak whispered.

"Well it turns out that when Shinn told us what was wrong, he happened to yell it so loud she heard him," Athrun.

**FLASHBACK (A/N: This is here so you know why she's here)**

"Shinn?" Miriallia called coming up to Shinn.

"What?" Shinn turned around to face her.

"Where's Dearka running?" Miriallia asked.

"I don't know, give it a few minutes maybe hours and then go to the f-ing hospital," Shinn replied hotly.

"Why are you so angry with me?" Miriallia questioned.

"Why?" Shinn repeated, "You're asking why, I'll tell you why, you up and leave Dearka believing you ruined his life, which by the way was ruined the day he met the people he hung out with in school, then you come and take the only happiness he had left, then you try to be nice and worry about him now!" Shinn's face was now as read as his eye's.

"Listen, I'm sorry I left Dearka, it's something for the past eight years have regretted everyday when I woke up alone," Miriallia yelled back, "Secondly it wasn't my idea to fight for Ami's custody, it was Tolle's, thirdly when I decided I wanted custody it Dearka was supposed to be aloud to visit!"

"So that wouldn't have made a damn difference!" Shinn yelled again, "If he was aloud to visit her, he would get to see you and your boyfriend all happy together raising Ami, and he'd be the third wheel in your relationship!"

"But I love Dearka!" Miriallia screamed.

"How can you?" Shinn questioned, "After everything that's happened how can you believe what you've just said, the only people who care about Dearka just ran out of this room, I would've gone but I had to watch that damn bar!"

"But I love him," Miriallia whispered more to herself than Shinn.

Shinn had heard it anyway, "Then prove it," he told her.

"I will," Miriallia replied and turned to walk away.

"Miriallia!" Shinn called.

"Yes?" She answered.

"You might want to give the man an answer," Shinn told her as he pointed at Tolle, "And of course take your daughter,"

With that Miriallia had turned beet red and walked back to the now embarrassed Tolle. Who by this time was quite mad about his spotlight being taken away. "So what's you answer?" Tolle asked.

"No," Miriallia answered. She picked up Ami and turned to walk away with Orga following.

"No, What do you mean no?" Tolle questioned.

"I mean I can't marry you, I love someone else," Miriallia answered.

"Who could be better than me!" Tolle asked in shock.

"Ami's dad that's who," Miriallia answered. She tried to walk away but Tolle had grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"You mean that dumb moron Dearka?" Tolle asked, "He's got nothing on me, he pathetic, and a low class no talent idiot!"

As Tolle stood laughing, Miriallia had passed her daughter to Orga the bodyguard. She then stepped in front of him and cracked him across the jaw. Personally Shinn had never seen any woman look that scary in his entire life. The only person to come that close to frightening was a pregnant Cagalli when Athrun ate the last pancake when the group went out to breakfast.

As the group of people laughed Miriallia had walked out of the building looking for her car to go after Dearka. All Shinn could do as he watched the scene was say, "Good luck,"

**END FLASHBACK**

"Think he'll be shocked when he wakes up?" Athrun questioned.

"Well were about to find out," Yzak replied pointing into the room. Yzak had again proven he was right. The group watched as Dearka had begun to stir.

The four men watched Dearka as he sat up and looked around the room. From his actions they could guess that he was so drunk last night he didn't remember cutting himself. As Dearka looked around he stopped when he looked at the chair next to his bed. "Holy crap," Dearka was heard speaking in a hoarse voice. He continued to stare at Miriallia until he saw movement.

"Your awake," She mumbled softly.

"Ya but how'd I get here and why are you here?" Dearka asked in clear confusion. The question he had asked wasn't meant to be rude. But with the way life was going at the time it just sounded like it did.

"Don't worry about that, just lay down while I get the Doctor," Miriallia order in a carrying tone.

She the stood and left the room. But before she left she could here Dearka say, "I'm dreaming, it's either that or I'm dead and in heaven," Miriallia just smiled softly and walked out the room to get the Doctor.

The four men who stood outside the door had said hello as she passed and continued to watch as she talked to the Doctor and the two went back to Dearka's room to check on him. The four watched as the Doctor did several things and asked several questions. When he left they watched Miriallia tell Dearka something burst into tears and hug him while he was in shock. "Do you think he'll be okay now?" Heine questioned.

"Ya he'll be fine now," Yzak answered.

The four men walked away so that the two people in the room could have privacy. To them it could almost be the ending to a story. Sadly not all stories have Heine. "Wonder when they'll be married?" Heine questioned to no one. And just like every stupid question he asks he was smacked on the head by Yzak as they walked out.

**THE END**

A/N: That's right it's over. There probably will be a Epilogue so don't worry about that. Just enjoy my ending, well I hope you enjoy it.

Just some small things to mention. If I some how messed with bodily function here with the timing in the hospital area please remember I've never done that and thankfully never had friends do that. Also to make sure everybody knows this, it was a surprise to me, both Dearka and Miriallia actually do have the same blood type of AB in the show.

Anyway

Later Days…


	12. Epilogue:Life Or Something LiKe It

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED for the Twelfth time.

Reviewer Responses:

0chibi-chan0 – Thank you for the review. And I'll talk about a sequel at the end of the epilogue.

Hinata2005 – Thank you for the review.

ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice – Thank you for the review. I answer the question on why Miriallia left and then came back I promise.

FreedomElf – Thank you for the review,

Super Greek- Thank you for the review. Your question will be answered at the end of the Epilogue along with the question about a sequel

kari489 – Thank you for the review.

SilverStorm106 – Thank you for the review.

chibiNeko192 – Thank you for the review.

bad – Thank you for the review.

wIsTfuL-wIsHeR – Thank you for the review.

DearkaKiksBigBum – Thank you for your review.

Raisurinu – Thank you for the review. I also can't wait to see what the heck I come up with.

sweet-but-evil – Thank you for the review.

reviewer 101 – Thank you for the review.

**Life Or Something Like It **

**Epilogue: Life, There's Nothing Like It**

Another 2 more years… (A/N: It helps the plot okay!)

Dearka was, for the first time in ten years, sleeping happily. His life had finally been put back into order. And every time Dearka ever had doubt of this fact all he had to do was remember the person that was happily sleeping in his arms. "Miriallia," Dearka whispered, "You saved me in more ways than one," Dearka then proceeded to kiss the back of her neck. He of course was right, she had saved him in more ways than she probably would ever know. After he had recovered from his attempted suicide two years earlier, she had forced him to give up smoking and drinking, Dearka did this of course with no complaints what so ever. He was just happy to have her in his arms again.

During the start of the relationship two years previous Dearka learned a lot about what Miriallia had gone through after she had left. She had explained she had been going through a depression of her own when she was caring Ami. The depression had worsened when thoughts of Dearka up and leaving before Ami was actually born had started. She had only vocalized these thoughts once to Dearka, which of course was when she had left. He later learned that over the years her depression had gotten even worse when she had been dating Tolle. Something that he tells him happily wasn't that great of a relationship. Miriallia had always been confused about he had always wanted sex, luckily for her and Dearka she had never consented. So after learning of each other's hardships Dearka and Miriallia decided to try a relationship again, knowing full well that they were only truly happy when they were together.

Naturally Dearka and Miriallia weren't the only people happy with them together again. The other person was of course there now ten-year-old daughter Ami. Ami had now experienced three different ways of parenting, the first was when he was just with Dearka, the second was just with Miriallia, and lastly she experienced what it was like when both her parents were together. Something she would constantly remind both her parents. It was due to Ami's prodding that Dearka and Miriallia were living together and she had an almost happy family. The almost would be that Dearka had not yet proposed to Miriallia. Something he had been putting off for a year or as Ami would say ten.

Dearka was of course still admiring Miriallia's backside when she rolled over and snuggled into his chest. "I know your awake," Dearka whispered.

"I know, I just don't want to get up yet," Miriallia mumbled into his chest.

She had of course been talking about the past few days. Over the course of one week they had been making up ten years of not being a family to Ami. They of course had taken a trip to Disney Land. Something Dearka said he would never do in a million years when he was younger. Ami had of course worn her mom and dad out by going on every ride. Dearka had been quite surprised that there little trip went so smooth, being that Miriallia was a ex movie star and him a big business man. Dearka smiled when he remembered Miriallia telling him she was quitting acting and going to be a mother to Ami, and of course return to her hobby of picture taking.

"You do know if we keep talking Ami will know that were awake," Dearka spoke to Miriallia.

"Your point?" Miriallia asked as he tried to somehow snuggle deeper into his arms.

"The point Milly is that if she knows were awake that means we go on rides and play games again and again until we have to catch our flight," Dearka replied. Dearka would of kept talking if the covers on the bed had not been thrown off.

"Morning," Ami said sweetly as she watched her parents shoot up.

"Morning Am… Ami," Dearka said while yawning.

"You heard us talking didn't you," Milly questioned her daughter.

"Only a little," Ami mumbled with her eyes cast down.

"Come here," Mir said as she leaned forward and swept her daughter up in her arms and gave her a hug, "Of course were going to go ride more rides and play more games, right Dearka?"

Dearka of course was enjoying the view in front of him. To him there was nothing like seeing his daughter and girlfriend happy. That was until somebody smacked him with a pillow. "What was that for?" Dearka questioned.

"You weren't paying attention," Mir answered as she smiled sweetly at him like his daughter did not a minute before.

"Oh really, well I'm listening now," Dearka replied as he whapped Mir with a pillow. The rest of the morning was spent pillow fighting between the family.

On the plane home…

"Dear God do my feet hurt," Dearka moaned.

"It was a fun trip though," says Mir as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Yes but in the end it's good to be going home," Dearka replied as he glanced at Mir and then at the sleeping Ami.

"You know this feels like the time I came home on the plain from Dominion," Mir sighed, "The only difference is that your sitting there instead of a really nice old woman,"

"Really now," Dearka said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, she spoke of seeing her grandson," Mir answered, "Said you reminded her of him,"

"That so," Dearka smirked.

"Yes, I wonder what happened to…ZZZ," Mir had started but never finished. Apparently Dearka wasn't the only one tuckered out from the vacation. He simply smiled to himself and pulled a blanket over himself, Mir and Ami.

Four days later…(A/N: I firing through this to get to the fun parts)

"I want to propose to Milly," Dearka spoke to his friends.

"Milly?" Heine asked.

"Uh, that's my pet name for her," Dearka replied blushing, "Anyway I need some help to make this thing romantic," At this he stared directly at the only three men he knew that were married.

"Well, I took Cagalli to a island resort and proposed there," Athrun suggested.

"I took Lacus to a hot spring vacation and proposed there, I'm also quite sure Nina was conceived there as well," Kira added as he scratched his head.

"Well that last bit I think was definitely not needed on any level what so ever," Dearka said as he coughed, "Well Yzak what did you do?"

"Well you see the thing is," Yzak said blubbering.

"Yzak…" Dearka warned.

"Hey look at the time, I gotta go," Yzak spoke hastily as he charged the door. He would of made it if it weren't for Heine.

"Yzak how did you propose?" Athrun now questioned.

"You wanna know, fine I'll tell you all I did was take her to dinner and ask!" Yzak yelled.

"So my options include fancy ass vacation from the hopeless romantics, and straight to the point from Cupid himself," Dearka pondered.

It was then that for the first time in the fours memory that Heine had offered an idea that actually made sense to try. "Well why don't you take her to the place you went on your first date," Heine offered. This was of course followed by four men all lifting their heads at the same time and staring at Heine.

"What?" Heine asked.

Several days later at the Fair…

"All right we are here," Dearka spoke to Mir.

"And tell me again why you decided to drag just you and me to the fair," Mir replied as she gazed out the window.

"O come one Milly, you can't tell me you forgot," Dearka spoke in disbelief.

Mir had just sat and shook her head sadly. "I'm really sorry Dearka but I don't,"

"Well have no fear just look over there," Dearka replied happily as he pointed to a ride. The ride was none other than the Haunted House he had taken Mir on years before.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mir asked as she looked at the ride and then at Dearka.

"Yup, this is where I took you on our first date," said Dearka.

"I can't believe I forgot about this place," Mir spoke sadly, "This place holds one of my favorite memories," Mir continued softly.

"And which ones that Milly?" Dearka asked out of curiosity.

"It was my first date and my first kiss, both were spent with you," Mir answered as she turned and kissed Dearka.

"Well why don't we go and relive those moments," Dearka spoke as he lead Mir into the fair.

Several hours passed while the two not only the fair but also each other's company. The two had played many games and rode as many rides they could before going on the Ferris wheel. 'Here goes nothing," Dearka thought.

"You remember the plan," Rey whispered to Heine. Being the only two non-married people in the group it was up to them to pull this off for Dearka.

"Yes I know what to do, I pay the guy to stop the Ferris wheel when there at the top so Dearka can propose," Heine whispered back.

"Good just don't mess up," Rey replied with a smirk.

At the top of the ride Dearka and Mir were comfortably relaxing and enjoying the few. "Tonight was amazing Dearka," Mir spoke as she rested against Dearka.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Dearka responded. As the too sat the Ferris wheel came to a sudden stop.

"Hey what's wrong?" Mir asked as she leaned forward to see.

"Don't know," Dearka replied, "But might as well enjoy it,"

"What do you mean?" Mir questioned.

"Well, I have something to ask you," Dearka said as he fished around for the box in his jacket, "Ok here goes, Miriallia Haww, Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Mir had sat and thought about it for a total of one second before, "God yes!" and lunged at Dearka.

On the ground Rey and Heine could be seen hugging each other and giving catcalls, they saw it all with a pair of binoculars. After ten years the two were finally getting married.

Five months later at the wedding…

"How the hell did you guys stand this?" Dearka whispered to Yzak. The two were standing at the altar trying to patiently wait for the wedding to start. But of course this is Dearka and Yzak.

"I just remembered that after the wedding I would get to have sex in some exotic location," Yzak whispered back.

'Good ole Yzak, not romantic and definitely not quiet about his sex life,' Dearka thought to himself. As he stood at the altar Dearka looked around and could see all his friends out in the church. He clearly could see Kira sitting with Nina and Lacus, Athrun with Kian, and Heine, Meryin, Luna, Rey, Rey's unknown to Dearka girlfriend, Shiho, and Samantha. If he looked carefully he could see Shinn several rows back trying not to stick out like a sore thumb when he glanced at Luna.

Dearka's thoughts started to wonder when Yzak elbowed him in the side. "Hey, your future wife's about to come," Yzak whispered.

Dearka quickly looked straight ahead to see Ami leading the procession down the aisle as the flower girl. "A ten year old flower girl," Yzak mumbled under his breath. Unknown to him Dearka had heard him and just shook his head. Next came Cagalli as her bridesmaid. Then finally, from what Dearka hoped, came the blushing bride herself.

(A/N: I'm skipping to the end since you probably know what they say)

"If any here believe that Dearka and Miriallia should not wed speak now or forever hold your piece," spoke the pastor.

"I do," Spoke a voice.

"O good God!" Miriallia screamed.

"Don't marry him Miriallia marry me, I'm better than he is," Tolle pleaded.

"Dad," Nina spoke.

"Yes Nina," responded Kira.

"If that man says they can't get married they don't right?" Nina asked. The man in question was of course Tolle.

Kira just shook his head and replied, "No Nina what that man says will have probably no effect what so ever on this wedding,"

"For the last time Tolle go away!" Mir screamed.

"But…" Tolle started. He never finished. The rest of his rebuttal was cut off when he let out a inhuman scream.

There standing in front of him was Ami. "Leave my mommy and Daddy alone so they can get married," at that the entire church burst into laughter. Dearka could of sworn he heard the Pastor say, "Praise the Lord," when several men escorted Tolle out.

"Now does any one else have any objections?" Questioned the Pastor.

"Very well," The Pastor spoke he then looked at both Dearka and Miriallia, "I now pronounce you man and wife,"

With that the two people looked at each other and then kissed. With that the family of Dearka, Miriallia, and Ami Elsman was now a happy family.

After the wedding everyone started to leave for the wedding party. During what appeared to be a rush for the door Luna started to get pushed around. This wouldn't seem to be a problem for a normal person, but Luna was confined to a wheel chair making it difficult to move in the large mass of people. As Luna sat in her chair seemingly forgotten by Heine, her sister Rey and his girlfriend, and Shiho and her daughter Luna felt out of place. That is until someone started to push her chair at a slow pace out the doors of the church that is.

"Don't worry," spoke a voice, "I would never leave you behind,"

"Shinn?" Whispered Luna. As she turned around to see if it was truly him the person was gone and she was safely out of the church.

At the wedding party…

The party was in full swing as Dearka stared around. Everyone seemed to be happy and almost content with their lives. As he gazed around he caught a glimpse of Shinn standing in the corner and walked over to him. "You know Luna probably will see you," He spoke.

"I know, I just came to say good luck with the happy family thing," Shinn responded.

He turned to leave but Dearka had stopped him. "Shinn I was wondering if you need a new job?" Dearka questioned.

"Why?" Shinn asked back.

"Easy, over in Dominion I have a club that needs a lot of work," Dearka answered, "I need a manager who will use my style of managing,"

"All right why not," Shinn replied, "When do you need me to start?"

"When I get back from my honeymoon," Dearka replied.

"Good, now get back to your wife, I think she's looking for you," Shinn said as he pointed across the room.

With that Dearka said his thanks to Shinn and left to see his new wife. "What was that about?" Mir asked.

"Oh nothing," Dearka replied, "Just mingling with the guests," Dearka then proceeded to wrap his arms around Miriallia and hugged her.

At one of the other tables Meryin and Heine could be seen talking. Or at least Meryin could be seen talking about how cute the children were and saying how she couldn't wait to have one. Of course to Heine, this was just going to be one major problem.

As Dearka looked around as he danced with his wife and his daughter who now wrapped joined in he realized one important thing.

"Life There's Nothing Like It,"

**THE END**

Now as I said I would comment on the situation of a sequel and Shinn and Luna. Yes I'm planning a sequel that takes place after Dearka's and Mir's honeymoon that involves Shinn and Luna getting back together. I hope to involve mostly Astray characters in the fic as the workers at the new club.

Sadly this project won't be done until later after I do some fics in other anime and some games so please look for those as well.

I hope this epilogue was good enough so that everyone got some sort of a happy ending.

Other than that…

Thank you to every person who read and reviewed Life Or Something Like It. Hope you enjoyed the ride.

Later Days…


End file.
